Du délire à la réalité
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.
1. Prologue

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes. Je vous laisse lire.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Note : Coucou ! Si vous ne l'avez pas lu encore, je vous invite à venir voir mon autre fanfiction Mentalist Entre rêve et réalité. Elle est un peu dans le même genre. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Lorsque Jane sortit de la voiture, il fronça les sourcils. À chaud, il pouvait dire que la maison était abandonnée. Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Lisbon, je le sens pas", informa-t-il discrètement.

Elle opina, signe qu'elle prenait en compte son avis et prévint d'un geste le reste de l'équipe. Ils sortirent leur armes et Lisbon fit signe à Jane de rester derrière. Oh bien sûr, ça ne ressemblait pas à son consultant de se mettre en danger lors d'intervention comme celle-ci, mais depuis quelque temps, il semblait plus réticent à rester à couvert.

Encore une fois, son visage exprima une drôle d'expression, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de ça, espérant qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises et lança l'assaut.

Normalement, ce n'était pas un assaut en soi, ils venaient juste interroger la dernière personne qui avait vu leur victime en vie. C'était une vieille femme habitant recluse dans une immense maison en plein coeur d'une sombre forêt. Le soucis étant que la veille, le jour du meurtre donc, des randonneurs avaient entendu des cris venir de cette maison. Homme ou femme, ils ne savaient pas. Ils avaient juste pris leurs jambes à leurs cous sous l'effet de la panique. C'est à peine s'ils acceptaient de parler de cet événement. Avant de voir la maison, ils n'étaient pas inquiets, mais une étrange atmosphère semblait se dégager de ce lieu.

Jane regarda Lisbon entrer suivie de Cho, puis de Rigsby et Van Pelt. Son coeur se serra et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il était inquiet, oui. Il avait assisté à des centaines d'opérations comme celle en cours, mais depuis quelque mois peut-être les choses étaient différentes.

D'abord, cela faisait un moment que John le Rouge n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Ensuite, lui-même n'avançait plus sur cette affaire et il avait l'étrange impression que John le Rouge avait pris sa retraite. C'était ce qu'il en avait déduit par les derniers indices qu'il avait pu trouver. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, Jane était plus en paix. Lui qui avait seulement vécu pour sa vengeance, son état d'esprit était différent à présent. Il s'était battu contre ce sentiment indigne de sa femme et de sa fille, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il était las de tout ça. Il n'avait plus envie de pourchasser ce tueur en série. Plus envie de gâcher sa vie pour une personne comme celle-ci. Il avait également compris autre chose. Tuer John le Rouge ne les ramènerait pas. Elles ne reviendraient jamais. Oui, il l'avait intégré depuis longtemps, bien longtemps. Cependant, maintenant, il avait accepté. Oui, la Terre tournait sans les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux. Il avait vécu l'horreur, mais il était remonté à la surface. Il avait fini par comprendre comment et pourquoi il était toujours en vie. Ce miracle ou ce malheur venait de ses amis. Aujourd'hui, il avait plus tendance à appeler ça un miracle. Parfois même il se sentait chanceux, heureux.

Lisbon ressortit de la maison et il se précipita vers elle.

"Alors ?

\- Rien, une partie de la maison est insalubre. Mme Fate était dans la verrière à l'arrière de la maison. Elle accepte de nous parler et vous allez être heureux, elle a fait du thé.

\- Ah", fit Jane en la suivant à l'intérieur.

Ils traversèrent un couleur miteux que les portes closes rendait sombre. Seule la dernière porte ouverte laissait passer un peu de lumière. Il entra après Lisbon et fut étonné de tomber sur une cuisine propre, très lumineuse puisque dans la même pièce se trouvait la fameuse verrière, un peu plus loin, il aperçut un lit à moitié dissimulé derrière un rideau. Visiblement, Madame Fate, Rose de son prénom, ne devait vivre que dans cette pièce.

Il se tourna vers elle, curieux. Le regard qu'il vit le laisser pantois. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Or, ce n'était pas réciproque. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans cette pièce n'était pas ce qu'elle renvoyait dans son physique. Elle était vieille bien sûr. Ça ses rides et la décoration kitch venaient le confirmer. Alors était-ce un masque qu'elle se donnait ? Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrés de boucles indisciplinées un visage arrondi, presque doux malgré le passage du temps. Seulement, au milieu de tout ça, deux yeux d'un bleu vif le transperçaient de toutes parts. Il était un enfant face à elle.

Elle lui sourit soudainement et l'invita à prendre place d'un geste.

"Patrick Jane, murmura-t-elle alors d'une voix chevrotante. J'attendais votre visite."

Il sentit de suite au comportement de son équipe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il releva la tête vers Lisbon. Elle paraissait inquiète, intriguée peut-être.

"Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?" questionna-t-il finalement.

Elle rit avec douceur et porta sur lui un regard bien différent du précédent. Il était tendre. Le regard d'une mère.

"Et vous, comment savez-vous que votre équipe ne me l'a pas dit ?

\- Ce n'est clairement pas le cas, fit-il remarquer en les montrant d'un signe de tête.

\- En effet", concéda la vieille femme en baissant la sienne.

Elle semblait amusée.

"Vous êtes ici pour Jim, Jim Harris. Il était boulversé quand il est venu me voir. Voyons... c'était...

\- Hier", rappela Van Pelt assise entre Rigsby et Cho autour d'une grande table fermière.

Lisbon avait quant à elle préféré rester debout, adossée au bar américain. Jane, assis en face de Cho, fixait Madame Fate d'un regard insistant.

"Que pouvez-vous nous dire ? interrogea le blond.

\- Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous parle de Jim Harris ?"

Jane fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Elle leur posait la question sérieuse. Tandis que Lisbon lui affirmait que oui, la vieille femme se leva et arrêta la bouilloire. Elle versa une tasse de thé à chacun et revint boire le sien, déjà sur la table. Jane vit Lisbon s'asseoir en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit sa tasse et fut surpris de découvrir l'odeur exquise de ce thé. Il trempa ses lèvres dedans, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler et poussa une exclamation satisfaite.

"Il est délicieux, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Vraiment incroyable.

\- Je vous en prie", répondit Rose, enchantée.

Elle commença ensuite à expliquer le pourquoi de la venue de Jim. C'était en lien avec ses pouvoirs de médium d'après elle. Celle partie fit sourire Jane, même s'il s'y attendait. Ça allait avec le personnage après tout. Cependant, il n'écoutait plus. Son esprit était attiré ailleurs. Lisbon s'était assise à côté de lui. En face, Cho prenait des notes. La vieille femme faisait beaucoup de digressions et se perdait dans ses paroles, comme si elle cherchait à gagner du temps. C'était son impression. Elle voulait les retenir, mais pourquoi ?

Il réfléchissait à cette question, baladant la pièce de son regard. Bientôt, il se leva et en fit le tour comme à son habitude. Elle ne lui dit rien, ne porta même pas un regard sur lui, ce qui était étrange. Étrange, cet adjectif revenait bien trop souvent depuis qu'ils étaient entrés ici.

L'endroit était propre malgré le nombre important de bibelots en tous genres qu'elle possédait. Rien ne répondit à sa question, si bien qu'il finit par se tourner vers elle. Debout à quelques mètres de la table, les mains dans les poches, il la scruta.

"Que se passe-t-il Patrick ? demanda Rose d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir nous retenir ici ?"

Elle sourit un peu plus découvrant une rangée de dents d'une blancheur pour le moins exceptionnelle pour son âge. Lui perdit un peu de son assurance. Elle savait qu'il allait poser cette question. Il sentit son esprit s'embrumer soudainement et revint s'asseoir entre elle et Lisbon. Cette femme était dangereuse.

"Je vais vous répondre, assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien. En réalité, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous montrer, à vous cinq.

\- Allez-y", dit Lisbon.

Sa voix posée intrigua Jane qui se tourna vers elle, rompant le contact visuel avec Rose. Il était inquiet, elle le savait, il en était sûr. Pourtant, elle paraissait sereine.

"C'est normal, révéla alors la vieille femme comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées. C'est le thé. Il est très apaisant. Vous n'en ressentez pas les effets, Patrick ?"

Elle avait reposé sa main sur son avant bras. Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Son esprit s'embruma un peu plus. Il avait la désagréable impression de marcher dans le brouillard.

"Vos amis ne luttent pas pourtant. Rejoignez nous", murmura-t-elle.

Dans un dernier effort, il se tourna vers Lisbon. Elle le regardait, inerte, souriante. Une peur panique s'empara de lui, mais déjà son regard se voilait et le noir l'entoura. Il sentit une pression étreindre son coeur comme sur un manège à sensations fortes. Puis il parvint à respirer plus paisiblement. Il n'avait plus peur, il était bien.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que l'idée vous plait. Les scènettes commencent dans le prochain chapitre. Je pense en poster un tous les mardi si ça vous va. Sinon, si vous avez des idées de scènettes, je les attends avec impatience. Bises !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Math-Jisbon : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu avais imaginé.**

 **jessie : Coucou ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui. La suite te plait ? Je poste le chapitre 2 demain comme celui-ci est particulièrement court. Il fait un peu office d'introduction si on veut.**

 **TheTruthIs : Coucou ! Merci. J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir. J'attends ton avis avec impatience. Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrît les yeux, il se trouvait dans un jardin très fleuri. Le reste de l'équipe était assise à quelques mètres de lui.

"Ah, souffla Van Pelt, ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend.

\- Quoi ? fit le blond, debout.

\- Nous sommes ici depuis quelque temps déjà. C'est une sorte d'hallucination je crois, expliqua Lisbon.

\- Impossible, rétorqua Jane. Si c'est une hallucination alors je suis seul en train d'inventer tout ça. On ne peut pas halluciner à plusieurs.

\- Oui, on a déjà discuté de ça, dit Cho. Mais actuellement, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Si tu veux croire que toi seul délire, libre à toi."

Jane leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se levèrent sans se presser. Ils se sentaient bien trop paisible dans ce lieu pour s'alarmer. Un chat apparut derrière un buisson. Le félin était de couleur noir tachetée de gris. Il vint à eux avec un miaulement.

"Salut toi", fit Lisbon en caressant l'animal.

Il ronronna doucement et repartit vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

"Suivons le, proposa Rigsby.

\- On ne va pas suivre un chat, protesta Jane.

\- Vous avez mieux à proposer ?" interrogea Lisbon.

Non, il n'avait rien, alors il les suivit.

Le jardin était un véritable de dédale de fleurs. Il y en avait tellement et de toutes les couleurs qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre le groupe s'il les quittait des yeux ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Un cri d'enfant le fit sursauter. C'était quelque part devant. Le groupe accéléra et ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de grand étang. L'endroit était reposant, comme quand on arrive au bout d'un voyage. Il sourit.

À quelques mètres d'eux, une petite fille courrait dans l'herbe. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés volaient derrière elle. Elle devait avoir cinq ans pas plus. Elle portait une petite robe blanche ornée de motifs floraux. Avec une exclamation joyeuse, elle s'assit sur la balançoire accrochée à un grand chêne et commença à se balancer.

Le chat avança vers la fillette. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ce fut Lisbon qui l'interpella.

"Excusez moi ?"

Mais la petite fille continua de se balancer. Van Pelt poussa alors un cri. De l'autre côté de l'étang, Patrick Jane marchait vers eux. Cependant, il était différent. Il ne portait qu'un jean et un tee shirt blanc et souriait. Il était heureux, ça se voyait malgré la distance.

Comme la brunette, il ne les vit pas et s'avança jusqu'à elle.

"Papa !" s'écria alors celle-ci en sautant vers lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant au dessus de lui, et la fit tourner en riant.

"Alors petite coquine, je t'avais dit de m'attendre", fit-il en la reposant.

Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrarié. La petite fille haussa les épaules et lui fit une moue malicieuse.

"C'est parce que tu étais trop occupé", répondit-elle.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et la prenant sous les épaules, la déposa sur la balançoire. Elle se mît alors à pousser des exclamations de joie.

Soudainement, les fleurs les entourèrent de toutes parts. Ils étaient de nouveau dans le jardin.

"Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Van Pelt. Je rêve où on a vu Jane ?

\- Non, protesta ce-dernier. Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Lisbon.

\- Et si c'était le futur, hasarda Rigsby.

Ils lui jetèrent tous un étrange regard et nièrent vigoureusement. Pourtant, cette idée resta gravée en chacun d'eux.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est léger, je sais. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre 2 demain. Et oui, vous avez de la chance. Bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Lisbon fut la première à se rendre compte que le chat n'était plus là. Elle en fit part à son équipe.

"Il va peut-être revenir, fit Rigsby.

\- On s'en fiche, rétorqua Jane, excédé. Il faut partir d'ici et ce n'est pas en suivant un chat qu'on va..."

Un aboiement plaintif le coupa. Tous se turent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils l'entendirent de nouveau. Jane soupira en voyant Lisbon se mettre à la recherche du chien. C'est à croire qu'ils étaient complètement drogués.

Ils le trouvèrent coincé dans un épineux buisson de roses. La pauvre bête était écorchée de partout et son regard de chien battu suffit à les attendrir. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à le libérer. C'était un golden retriever. Il revint vers eux, bondissant de joie entre leurs jambes.

"Ça va, ça va", le rassura Jane en le caressant.

Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu ce chien quelque part. Le plus perturbant étant qu'il ne se souvenait pas où. Pourtant, il n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait une mémoire parfaite, mais il était capable de se souvenir d'un chien tout de même. Relevant la tête il croisa le regard de Lisbon. Elle lui fit signe de se retourner et il vit se dresser devant lui un grand bâtiment avec une façade toute en verre. C'était un bâtiment blanc, impressionnant. Naturellement, le chien bondit vers les portes et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils devaient être en hiver. Non pas à cause du froid puisqu'ils avaient chaud, mais à la tenue des gens qu'ils croisaient. Ils portaient tous de gros manteaux d'hiver.

"Coucou toi", fit une voix derrière eux.

Lisbon faillit s'étouffer en voyant arriver son homologue, portant une grosse doudoune marron. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de ses hanches, mais montrait parfaitement son ventre bien arrondi. Elle avait de plus un bonnet blanc sur la tête, laissant libre ses boucles brunes. Ses joues et son nez étaient rougis par le froid et elle portait des gants blanc. Elle vint caresser le chien avec un sourire.

"Oh, tu ne vas pas rester dehors par ce temps toi", décréta-t-elle.

Un homme lui ouvrit la porte. Visiblement il était chargé de surveiller les lieux.

"Bonjour Agent Lisbon ! salua-t-il en jetant un drôle de regard au chien.

\- Bonjour Jake, vous allez bien ?"

Il opina et lançant un autre regard au chien.

"Désolée, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors, les températures vont encore baisser. Je m'arrange avec Cho, promis.

\- Oh ce n'est pas moi qui irai vous priver de quoi que ce soit, déclara l'homme avec un sourire. Il me semble juste bien propre pour un chien abandonné, surtout quand on sait qu'il pleut tous les jours.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il s'est enfoui. Je retrouverai son propriétaire, ajouta la brune en enlevant ses gants. Bonne journée !

\- À vous aussi !"

Le hall était spacieux, immense en fait. Il y avait même une passerelle de verre qui passait au dessus d'eux. Lisbon se dirigea vers un ascenseur appelant le chien d'un claquement de langue. Celui-ci la suivit à la trace. L'ascenseur fut retenu par une jolie blonde.

"Bonjour Teresa ! Ça va ? interrogea-t-elle avant de venir la serrer contre elle.

\- Bonjour Kathleen ! Oui, et toi ?"

Cette dernière répondit, mais les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent avant qu'ils n'aient pu entendre. Le chien était monté avec elles. Jane leva la tête vers le numéro affiché et se précipita vers les escaliers.

"Jane !" appela Lisbon en le suivant.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre, traversèrent la passerelle de verre vers un autre escalier et arrivèrent dans un open Space agréable, éclairé pour les immenses baies vitrées. L'ascenseur émit un ding caractéristique et les deux femmes en sortirent en riant. Un jeune homme blond leva la tête de son ordinateur et leur sourit.

"Bonjour, vous allez bien ?" questionna-t-il.

Il semblait à peine sorti de l'école et son visage arrondi lui donnait un air innocent.

"Bonjour Wylie !"

Elles avaient parlé ensemble.

"On va bien", informa alors Kathleen.

Il acquiesça et la question lui fut retournée. Jane n'écouta pas la réponse, ce n'était que des formules de politesse. Cependant, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien arrivait vers eux.

"Bonjour Lisbon, bien dormi ?" fit Cho.

Elle lui fit la grimace. Il avait apparemment visé juste. Malgré le manque de sommeil, Lisbon paraissait d'excellente humeur.

"Salut toi", continua-t-il alors que le chien venait vers lui.

Il le caressa sans un mot et lança un regard à Kathleen. Visiblement, ils s'étaient déjà vus aujourd'hui. Elle lui sourit et ils purent voir un très très léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'asiatique.

"Ah", émit seulement leur Cho en comprenant la situation.

Le reste de l'équipe ne prononça pas un mot, quoique certains furent rassurés. Kathleen avait l'air gentille. Lisbon s'assit alors à son bureau après avoir enlevé son bonnet et sa doudoune. Elle portait une ample blouse blanche sur un jean taille haute de couleur clair. Elle noua ses cheveux, assez longs en une tresse rapide sur le côté et se leva. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à la salle de pause où elle sortit un bol qu'elle remplit d'eau pour le chien et une tasse. Sous leur yeux ébahis, elle fit chauffer de l'eau et se prépara un thé.

"Il t'a interdit le café ?", dit Cho en entrant, bras croisés.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé et se mît sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper la boîte à thés placée en hauteur. Cho vint à son secours, lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait.

"Merci, souffla-t-elle, posant une main sur son ventre. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être handicapée. Et pour ta réponse, non, c'est moi. Je m'accorde tout de même le droit à un café le matin, enfin quand j'arrive à le boire. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans café."

Il opina d'un air concerné.

"Ça me paraît raisonnable."

Et il sortit de la pièce, la laissant préparer son thé, puis elle revint à son bureau. Elle parvint à déposer le bol au sol près de son bureau, se maintenant à ce-dernier pour pouvoir se relever. Kathleen la regardait faire amusée quand un homme noir de peau entra dans la pièce. Il devait avoir dans les 35 ans et mesurait à peu près la même taille que Rigsby.

"Lisbon, besoin d'aide ? interrogea-t-il en la voyant peiner à se relever.

\- Non, assura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Merci Ryan."

Il lui sourit. C'était normal pour lui. Il s'assit à son bureau, non loin de celui de Lisbon et tous commencèrent à travailler.

"Ce n'est pas normal, fit Jane alors. Où est-ce que je suis ?"

Van Pelt sourit.

"Tu ne travailles peut-être plus avec Lisbon, comme nous, hasarda-t-elle.

\- Non, mon canapé est juste derrière son bureau. Donc j'ai travaillé ici, pourquoi j'aurai arrêté."

La luminosité changea brusquement et ils comprirent rapidement que ce n'était plus le matin. Ils venaient de faire un bond dans la journée. Un portable sonna, celui de Lisbon. Elle regarda qui appelait et un sourire tendre s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Salut", répondit-elle en se levant difficilement, posant une main sous son ventre.

Elle marcha vers la salle de pause.

"Une heure, juste une et j'arrive", déclara-t-elle, amusée.

Elle rit à une remarque de son interlocuteur et avisant le canapé de la salle de pause, s'assit dessus.

"Non, tout va bien... Je te le jure. Je suis juste..."

Elle parut intrigué deux secondes et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

"Ça me va... Je fais vite. Tu viens me chercher ?"

La réponse devait être positive puisqu'elle devint radieuse.

"À toute à l'heure..."

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres dans un sourire.

"Oui, moi aussi. Bye."

Elle resta un moment sans bouger et finit par baisser le regard sur son ventre. Le chien vint poser la tête sur le canapé et elle sourit. Il tourna alors sa truffe vers eux et l'image devint floue. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans le jardin fleuri. La première à réagir fut Lisbon qui poussa un profond soupir. Évidemment toute son équipe avait écouté sa conversation intime.

"Le chien n'est plus là, constata Cho.

\- Et maintenant on va voir un lapin débarquer, ironisa Jane mains sur les hanches. Il va nous emmener tout droit au pays des merveilles où Alice va..."

Il fut obligé de s'interrompre puisqu'effectivement, un lapin blanc venait d'apparaître. Heureusement, il ne portait pas de costume, encore moins de montre à gousset. Jane leva les yeux au ciel. La prochaine fois, il se renseignerait sur le thé avant de le boire.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Si vous êtes sages et que vous me laissez des review, je posterai la suite plus tôt.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

L'apparition du lapin fit rire Rigsby. Il le suivit en haussant les épaules.

"De toute façon, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ?" se justifia-t-il.

Lisbon marcha sur ses traces. Elle était encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Son homologue enceinte, épanouie, amoureuse, c'était très étrange. Jane bougonnait dans son dos au sujet d'un lapin toujours en retard et Van Pelt et Cho restaient silencieux.

Au détour d'une allée de pommiers, ils furent propulsés dans une nouvelle vision. Jane reconnut de suite le décor d'un hôpital.

"Oh non, marmonna-t-il. Je déteste les hôpitaux..."

En face d'eux, plusieurs personnes étaient assises en silence. Elles paraissaient stressées. Lisbon jetait sans arrêt des regards vers la porte d'une chambre sur leur gauche. Sur ses genoux, une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux attendait en silence, sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune. Celle-ci la berçait doucement. Elle avait peut-être quatre ans. À côté de Lisbon, un petit garçon un peu plus grand patientait également. Il ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. Visiblement ils étaient là depuis longtemps. Le siège à droite de Lisbon était vide. Sur le suivant, Cho, les bras croisés, regardait fixement en face de lui. Kathleen venait de poser une main sur son avant bras avec un sourire réconfortant. Il la serra dans la sienne quelques secondes et leur échange de regards cessa. Conscients qu'ils allaient également devoir attendre, ils prirent place sur les sièges restants.

Cependant, Jane arriva bien vite avec un plateau rempli de gobelets fumants. Il distribua le café et termina par les chocolats chauds des enfants. Puis il vint se rasseoir entre Cho et Lisbon. Lui paraissait plus confiant, moins inquiet, juste un peu fataliste. Comme si cette situation en fait était normale.

"Je sais ce qui se passe", déclara alors leur Jane en se levant.

Au même moment, le petit garçon bondit sur ses pieds. En effet, la porte venait de s'ouvrir et Rigsby en sortit, rayonnant de bonheur. Il portait un bébé dans ses bras, le tenant comme si c'était l'être le plus fragile au monde. Ils se levèrent et la tension se dissipa aussitôt. Que ce soit leurs homologues ou l'équipe, ils virent tous rejoindre Rigsby.

"Je vous présente Emma Jane Rigsby", fit ce-dernier alors qu'ils venaient l'entourer.

Les félicitations fusèrent. Jane porta le petit garçon dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse voir. La petite fille, déjà dans ceux de Lisbon, poussa un murmure enjoué.

"Elle est toute petite cette Emma", déclara la fillette.

Cela les fit rire et Rigsby releva les yeux vers Jane.

"Son second prénom vient de toi. On voulait savoir si tu acceptais d'être le parrain ?"

Jane reposa alors l'enfant, surpris de cette demande. Il était ému. Lisbon lui donna un léger coup de coude en souriant.

"Il faut accepter, murmura-t-elle.

\- Euh, oui... oui, bien sûr que j'accepte. C'est..."

Rigsby l'interrompit en lui tendant le bébé. Muet et déjà sous le charme, il berça tendrement Emma et jeta un regard à Lisbon. Il lui confia doucement.

"Coucou toi, souffla la brune. Oh ce que tu es mignonne.

\- Je suis bien d'accord", souffla le Lisbon du passé par dessus son épaule.

Le nouveau né ouvrit de grands yeux et sembla la fixer un instant avant de bâiller. Kathleen la prit alors, ravie. Elle releva la tête vers Cho au bout d'un moment. Il capta l'interrogation dans son regard et lui sourit discrètement.

Pendant ce temps, Lisbon félicita une nouvelle fois Rigsby et s'éclipsa vers la chambre. Ils la suivirent, curieux.

Elle frappa à la porte et passa la tête. Grâce était assise dans le lit, l'air fatiguée, mais heureuse.

"Coucou, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Teresa, l'invita Grâce. Merci d'être venue.

\- C'est normal, voyons.

\- Maman ! s'écria la petite fille en se précipitant vers le lit.

\- Maggie, tu vas bien mon ange."

La petite fille opina et Lisbon l'aida à monter sur le lit. Elle ne pût résister et prit Grâce dans ses bras.

"Félicitations, elle est...

\- Je sais, coupa Grâce. Je suis contente que tout ce soit bien passé.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Lisbon en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Maman Grâce ! s'écria le petit garçon en entrant.

\- Salut Ben."

Lisbon l'aida à son tour et se leva en voyant Rigsby revenir. Elle décida de les laisser en famille et sortit. Lorsqu'ils sortirent à leur tour, il n'y avait plus que des fleurs dans la salle d'attente.

"Encore ce jardin", marmonna Jane tandis que Rigsby et Van Pelt se regardaient tendrement.

Cho et Lisbon paraissaient anxieux.

"Nous ne savons pas si c'est la réalité, déclara Jane, révélant ce qu'ils pensaient. Si ça l'est, je suis heureux pour vous", fit-il à l'attention de Rigsby et Van Pelt.

Ils lui sourirent faiblement, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient se réjouir ou non de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. D'un côté, ils étaient heureux de cette vision, mais ce ne serait peut-être pas la réalité. Cette incertitude et la gêne qu'ils ressentaient les rendit silencieux et pensifs.

Le lapin avait disparu, comme quoi ça devait être le propre de ces animaux : disparaître sitôt la vision finie. Lisbon exposa cette théorie et au même moment, le chien réapparut.

"Allez c'est reparti", fit Jane qui commençait à s'y faire.

Pour lui c'était clair, il était en train de délirer. Les autres le suivirent et le paysage sembla se distordre sous leurs yeux.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Quand voulez-vous que je poste la suite ? Dites moi, je ferai selon vos désirs. Bises à vous !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

L'open Space se matérialisa. Le beau temps rendait le lieu lumineux et agréable. Ils aperçurent Lisbon, assise à son bureau. Elle était apparement très concentrée par ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Elle reprit brusquement un dossier, tournant quelques pages et, trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, se remit à pianoter sur son clavier. Bientôt, un soupir de satisfaction vint fendre ses lèvres. Elle sembla fatiguée tout à coup.

Lisbon se redressa sur son siège et s'étira, les bras vers le haut. Elle se leva et fila en salle de pause se faire du café. Ils la suivirent, connaissant déjà les lieux. Dans la salle de réunion, Cho était en pleine discussion avec une autre équipe du FBI. Elle lui fit un petit signe auquel il répondit par un regard et entra dans la salle de pause. Ils virent un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle prenait une tasse.

Une fois son breuvage prêt, elle retourna à son bureau et posa la tasse, fronçant les sourcils. Elle parcourut son bureau du regard. Visiblement, elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit un tour sur elle-même, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

"Tout va bien, Lisbon ? demanda Wylie face à son drôle de comportement,

\- Non, marmonna-t-elle. Il a encore disparu."

Wylie comprit aussitôt la situation et se leva à son tour.

"Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il en commençant par se pencher sous son bureau.

\- Merci", sourit-elle.

Elle continua ses recherches, cherchant sous tous les bureaux. Elle jeta même un œil dans la salle de réunion, on ne sait jamais. Elle porta son regard vers l'ascenseur puis vers les escaliers, mais décida de se concentrer sur cette pièce.

"Jane va me tuer", marmonna-t-elle.

Un peu paniqué, elle commença à interroger les agents.

"Oh ! Ryan, le petit monstre a encore disparu, tu ne l'as pas vu ?"

Le dénommé Ryan nia avec un sourire.

"Un vrai petit aventurier, commenta-t-il en posant son dossier sur son bureau.

\- Je préférai qu'il le soit moins", marmonna Lisbon.

Ils cherchèrent tous les trois et Lisbon finit par retourner en salle de pause. Désespérée, elle s'assit sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Cho arriva à cet instant.

"Tu vas le retrouver", fit-il en posant brièvement une main sur son épaule.

Elle opina, peu convaincue cependant.

"Où aime-t-il se cacher ?

\- Partout... Je ne sais pas... je... à moins que..."

Lisbon se leva d'un bond et Cho sourit tandis qu'elle sortait précipitamment de la pièce. Il la suivit comme le reste de l'équipe.

"Qui cherche-t-on ? demanda Rigsby tandis que Lisbon courait presque en direction du canapé installé dans l'open Space.

\- Un enfant, répondit leur Lisbon.

Avec une certaine douceur, elle s'agenouilla devant le tas formé par la couverture en boule et souleva un pan. La bouille d'un blondinet endormi apparut alors. L'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir quatre ans, gémit bientôt face à la soudaine luminosité. Il ouvrit des yeux bleus. Avec ses boucles blondes, c'était le portrait craché de Jane, son père à tous les coups.

Elle lui caressa doucement des cheveux. Autour d'elle, les autres agents avaient arrêté de chercher et regardaient la scène attendris.

"Coucou, bien dormi ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui", fit-il en tendant ses petits mains vers elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, s'asseyant sur le canapé, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Recroquevillé contre elle, le petit garçon agrippa sa chemise et fit mine de se rendormir.

"Désolée, il me reste juste une relecture à faire et on y va."

Il acquiesça, encore endormi.

"Tu te prépares pendant ce temps là ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant un petit sac à dos orange et jaune.

\- D'accord", approuva-t-il.

Elle sourit. Le petit bonhomme n'était pas encore bien réveillé et sa frimousse les firent sourire. Il était vraiment attendrissant. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et remercia les agents. Tous se remirent alors au travail tandis qu'il mettait ses chaussures. Lisbon relu son dossier, mais elle ne paraissait pas très concentrée.

Il y eut des pas derrière eux et ils virent Jane arriver, tenant la même petite fille brune que dans la première scène. Celle-ci se précipita vers Lisbon et grimpa sur ses genoux.

"Salut Ellie, murmura Lisbon.

\- Coucou ! s'écria la petite.

\- Alors cette journée ?"

Eléonore de son vrai nom, commença alors à raconter sa journée avec moult détails et impressions personnelles. Lisbon releva la tête vers Jane et lui sourit. Le petit garçon était déjà dans ses bras.

"Ce que vous vous ressemblez", murmura Van Pelt, sidérée.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, fit alors Jane. On y va ?"

Lisbon jeta un œil à son rapport et soupira, secouant la tête. Eléonore sauta de ses genoux et Lisbon prit ses affaires. Elle rejoignit Jane qui repartait vers l'ascenseur, saluant tout le monde au passage, tenant Eléonore par la main. Cho lui fit un signe à travers la paroi de verre, elle répondit par un sourire et ils souhaitèrent une bonne soirée aux autres agents.

Ils virent clairement Jane se pencher vers Lisbon pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. La scène s'effaça au profit d'un bosquet de fleurs bleues.

"C'était étrange..." murmura Lisbon qui ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger car déjà le lapin revenait vers eux. Il remua le bout de son museau et les fleurs disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

* * *

 **Et oui, tout s'enchaîne. Si vous êtes sages et que j'ai des reviews (qui a parlé de chantage ?!) je vous poste la suite demain. Bises !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Plus d'explications dans ce chapitre avec trois petites scènes !**

 **Anna808 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

L'endroit était sombre si bien qu'ils ne voyaient rien de prime abord. Peu à peu, ils s'adaptèrent.

"Je crois qu'on est... dans une chambre, émit Rigsby en chuchotant.

\- On peut parler normalement, informa Cho. Personne ne nous entend ni ne nous voit. Oui, c'est une chambre."

Un cri retentit, il s'agissait des pleurs d'un enfant. Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent, y compris les deux endormies. Le drap bougea et un gémissement las se fit entendre.

"Ton tour", marmonna Grâce.

Rigsby grommela et finit par se lever, pas très réveillé. Il passa littéralement au travers d'eux et sortit de la chambre.

"Pourquoi on voit ça ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Je ne sais pas si nos visions ont un but bien précis", répondit Jane.

Ils le suivirent sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire le moins de bruit possible. Rigsby se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant avec un bébé dans les bras. Ils purent lire le nom d'Emma sur le berceau. Il sortit de la pièce et dans la cuisine. D'une main, il prépara un biberon continuant de bercer Emma. Bientôt, les pleurs cessèrent.

"Tu es un véritable expert", souffla Van Pelt sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle parlait de sa manière de faire un biberon d'une main.

"Quand on n'a pas le choix, répondit Jane, c'est une habitude à prendre."

Il haussa les épaules. Rigsby lui-même était impressionné. Seul Jane semblait trouver ça normal, et ils savaient bien pourquoi. Une lumière jaune envahit soudainement la pièce.

"C'était particulièrement court, fit Van Pelt alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans le jardin.

\- Oui, c'est étrange... marmonna Jane.

\- Tu crois que Rose est la source de tout ça ? demanda Cho.

\- Je crois toujours en l'hypothèse d'un délire personnel. Nos hallucinations ne peuvent pas être les mêmes. Il n'empêche que je ne trouve pas d'intérêt à cette scène. Un peu comme si c'était une scène aléatoire. Ce genre de chose arrive à tous les parents. Ça aurait pût être Lisbon et moi dans ce lit.

\- Moi ou vous, rectifia-t-elle mécaniquement.

\- Non, vous avez bien entendu, signifia le blond en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. Je crois que dans cette réalité, nous sommes ensembles."

Outre Lisbon qui sembla s'étouffer, Rigsby et Van Pelt froncèrent les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda cette-dernière.

\- La petite fille brune, révéla Cho.

\- N'importe quoi, nia Lisbon.

\- Non, elle vous ressemble beaucoup. Elle a votre sourire, vos cheveux, mes yeux certes. Son visage est arrondi, mais plus grande, elle vous ressemblera encore plus. Et le petit garçon... c'était ambiguë.

\- Vous m'avez remercié de l'avoir gardé, ça ne paraît pas logique, protesta la brune.

\- Ça dépend du contexte. Peut-être qu'au dernier moment, je ne pouvais plus m'occuper de lui et vous avez dû le prendre avec vous. Ce genre de situation doit être exceptionnelle, un petit garçon au FBI, c'est...

\- FBI ? questionna Risby.

\- C'était écrit sur les plaques, expliqua Cho.

\- Je ne suis tout de même pas d'accord avec vous, déclara Lisbon.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne vous plait pas ?" fit Jane, amusé.

Elle commençait à rougir et s'emporter. Il adorait ça.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est...

\- Alors ça vous plairait ?" interrogea-t-il.

Elle pesta contre lui et la lumière les éblouit à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de chalet assez douillé. Jane était assis sur un canapé devant une fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait au loin, plongeant la pièce dans une étrange pénombre. Le blond semblait pensif. Tout à coup, son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'écran et un sourire tendre s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Salut, fit-il. Alors cet hôtel ?... Ce n'est que pour trois jours... C'est intéressant ?"

Il sourit, écoutant son interlocuteur parler. Ils devinaient qu'il était en train de se plaindre à la tête de Jane. Celui-ci se redressa alors et Lisbon émit une petite exclamation.

"Vous faites vieux, non ?" demanda la brune.

Elle attendait confirmation de son équipe quand Jane se remit à parler.

"D'accord Gabi... Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. À très vite."

Il raccrocha en souriant et releva les yeux vers le soleil couchant.

Le jardin se présenta à nouveau à eux, enveloppé d'une douce torpeur. Ici aussi, le soleil déclinait doucement.

"Gabrielle ? interrogea alors Van Pelt. Tu semblais beaucoup l'aimer, qui que ce soit.

\- En effet, déclara Jane, une main sur le menton. C'est étrange, j'étais persuadé..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, jetant un œil à Lisbon.

"Je vous l'avais dit", dit-elle mains sur les hanches.

Cependant, Jane se semblait pas convaincu.

"Vous avez raison."

Elle soupira de soulagement.

"J'étais assez vieux dans cette scène."

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Il restait sceptique, tout ce qu'il lui accordait, c'était son âge. Elle grommela quelque chose, mais déjà, un nouvel animal apparaissait. C'était un faon au regard craintif. Il les dévisagea, la tête penchait sur le côté et fit demi-tour.

"C'est complètement surréaliste", bougonna Jane, en le suivant malgré tout.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue seulement éclairée par des lampadaires. Les voitures se faisaient rares ainsi que les passants. Ce n'était pas spécialement angoissant, même plutôt chaleureux. On sentait le quartier résidentiel.

Ils aperçurent enfin une tête connue. Cho marchait vers eux, visiblement pressé. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une maison et sortit une clé. Ils réagirent trop tard et se trouvèrent devant une porte close.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" interrogea Rigbsy en tentant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

Il passa à travers, répondant ainsi à sa question.

"Énorme", murmura Rigsby en s'amusant à passer et repasser sa main dans la porte.

Ils avancèrent vers le salon, trouvant là Cho agenouillé devant Kathleen. Il venait d'enlever sa veste. Blottie dans le canapé, la jeune femme dormait, tenant son portable dans une main. Ils le virent sourire. Il leva une main et caressa tendrement sa joue. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, à moitié endormie, elle noua ses mains autour de son cou.

"Salut, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu vas bien," souffla la blonde, lâchant alors son portable qui vint tomber sur le canapé.

Il la serra un peu plus fort et monta l'escalier. La pièce s'obscurcit jusqu'à disparaître. Le faon était toujours là. Il remua ses oreilles et s'élança hors de leur vue en quelques bonds. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Plus le temps passé, plus les scènes étaient bizarres. Ils ne savaient plus quoi en penser.

* * *

 **Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Oui j'ai choisi de faire trois petites scènes cette fois-ci. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les prochaines scènes seront plus longues. Je vous dis à bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Notes : Révélations dans ce chapitre ! Non en fait, non, enfin ça dépend de ce que vous avez en tête. Bref, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Emma : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris au début ? C'est pour pouvoir m'améliorer, je vais changer le chapitre 2 je pense. Bises !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Un miaulement se fit entendre et Jane fut le premier à chercher le chat. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait vu sa fille quand ils avaient suivi le chat. S'il pouvait la revoir, il comprendrait peut-être plus de choses.

Au détour d'une allée d'Hortensia, ils arrivèrent dans une cour d'école. L'endroit était encore désert, mais la sonnerie qui retentit sonnait la fin de la journée. Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à sortir en courant joyeusement. Certains se mirent à jouer dehors. D'autres retrouvèrent immédiatement leurs parents qui attendaient à l'extérieur des grilles. Une dame vint les ouvrir et resta devant pour s'assurer de la sécurité des élèves. Alors que les premiers parents partaient avec leurs enfants, la dernière classe sortit. Ils reconnurent Ellie. Elle tenait la main d'un petit garçon brun et lorsque la maîtresse leur permit de rompre le rang, elle vint la voir.

"Alors Eléonore, c'est ta maman qui vient te chercher ce soir ? dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Oui, elle me l'a promis."

Sa maîtresse sourit. Elles marchaient vers l'entrée, continuant de discuter.

"Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est en séminaire, non ?

\- Oui, ça fait six dodos, déclara la fillette en montrant avec ses doigts.

\- Oh oui, ça fait beaucoup. Tu dois être contente de la revoir."

Toute sourire, Ellie opina.

"Elle est trop mignonne, s'attendrit Van Pelt. On va enfin savoir qui est sa maman."

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la maîtresse releva la tête pour regarder derrière eux et un sourire franc s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Regarde qui est là, Ellie."

La petite fille sautilla sur place et lâcha sa main. Elle s'élança à travers la foule et ils furent obligés de courir derrière elle pour ne pas la perdre. Devant les grilles, Lisbon l'attendait. Elle portait une robe blanche à pois noirs s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux et dévoilant un ventre bien arrondi. À vue d'œil, elle était sûrement dans son dernier trimestre.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ? fit Jane en lui lançant un regard amusé.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, peut-être que sa maman ne peut pas..."

Lisbon n'était même pas convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Il suffisait de voir l'air ravi d'Ellie pour comprendre. La petite fille vint se jeter dans ses jambes. Autour d'eux, les parents se dispersaient peu à peu.

"Mon Ellie, ça va ? Tu m'as manqué mon amour, fit Lisbon en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Oui ! J'ai fait plein de trucs cette semaine !"

Lisbon rit et avisant un banc, elle lui prit la main et fila s'asseoir. Là elles purent se faire un vrai câlin. La maîtresse arrivait justement.

"Madame Jane", salua-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit le sac qu'Ellie avait oublié dans la précipitation.

"Merci beaucoup", fit Lisbon en tentant de se lever.

\- Non, ne vous levez pas, dit la maîtresse en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Vous avez beaucoup manqué à Ellie cette semaine.

\- Elle m'a beaucoup manqué aussi, avoua la brune qui tenait toujours sa fille contre elle.

\- Comment se passe la fin de votre grossesse ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oula, je ne dors plus. Je n'arriverai certainement pas à me relever de ce banc, j'ai l'impression d'être enceinte de triplet et je ne contrôle aucune de mes émotions. À part ça et quelques autres désagréments mineurs disons, ça va", ironisa Lisbon avec un sourire.

Sa remarque fit rire la maîtresse.

"Pour votre deuxième problème, je peux vous aider, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

\- C'est gentil, mais Patrick arrive, fit la brune en regardant dans la rue.

\- Papa !" s'écria alors Ellie en bondissant sur ses pieds.

En effet, Patrick Jane marchait vers eux. Il réceptionna Ellie et la fit tourner dans ses bras.

"Bien, je vous laisse alors. Bon courage", souhaita la maîtresse avant de s'éloigner.

Lisbon le remercia et s'adossa au dossier du banc dans un soupir.

"Salut, fit Jane avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Salut, répondit Lisbon de la même manière.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? questionna le blond, debout en face d'elle.

\- Oh non, je profite du soleil", lança Lisbon en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit et lui tendit les mains. Elle soupira, mais s'accrocha à lui.

"À trois, déclara Jane. Un... Deux... Trois !"

Il la tira vers lui, plaçant une main dans son dos pour l'accompagner. Elle se retrouva debout dans ses bras.

"Salut", murmura-t-elle avec un air mutin.

Il prit délicatement son visage en coupe et vint l'embrasser.

"Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien pour une femme enceinte au huitième mois."

Jane parut surpris tout à coup. Il posa une main sur son ventre.

"Et bien, dis donc. Il bouge beaucoup.

\- Oh oui, le jour, la nuit. C'est à croire qu'il ne dort pas."

Il lui fit un sourire tendre et noua ses doigts aux siens.

"On y va ?"

Elle opina doucement et tendit sa main à Ellie.

"Je le savais que vous finiriez ensemble, déclara Van Pelt.

\- Nous sommes en train d'halluciner", rappela Lisbon d'une voix blanche.

Elle était un peu chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Jane et elle s'embrassant. Ça lui semblait surréaliste. Ce dernier restait d'ailleurs muet. Il devrait se vanter d'avoir eu raison, mais visiblement, la scène l'avait autant chamboulé qu'elle. Elle releva soudainement les yeux vers lui et sursauta en voyant un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien apparaître devant eux.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Attention, retour dans le passé dans le prochain chapitre !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Guest : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait trop plaisir. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te motiver. :) la suite arrive bientôt !**

 **Emma : Merci pour tes reviews et ton explication. Je comprends un peu mieux ce qui ne va pas maintenant. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop précisé. Et t'inquiète, il reste pas mal de chapitres encore ;) bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

"Où sommes-nous ? questionna Grâce.

\- Aucune idée, mais Lisbon doit le savoir", répondit Jane.

Il avait remarqué son changement soudain d'attitude. Il fit un tour sur lui-même. Ils se trouvaient devant un chemin terreux s'enfonçant dans une forêt. De l'autre côté, un peu plus loin, ils virent un vaste bâtiment. Un hennissement retentit et ils comprirent qu'ils devaient être devant un club hippique. Soudain, Lisbon sursauta et sans rien dire, se mît à courir vers un autre chemin bien plus loin, traversant une grande prairie. Elle fila comme une flèche et ils ne parvinrent à la rattraper qu'une fois arrêtée. Ils notèrent sans mal qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Jane comprit ce qu'il se passait en voyant deux cavalières arriver au petit galop. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

"Lisbon, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une vision", rappela-t-il.

Elle ne les quittait pas des yeux, mais nia farouchement.

"Non, cette scène a vraiment existé."

Une des cavalières accéléra soudainement et ils reconnurent Lisbon. Elle devait avoir onze ans pas plus. Rayonnante sur un grand cheval noir, elle se tenait en équilibre. Le cheval blanc ralentit doucement.

"D'accord", cria une voix claire.

Lisbon étouffa un sanglot.

"Tu as gagné Teresa, tu es la plus rapide."

Elle souriait. Elle était belle et elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Trente-cinq ans, des cheveux noirs ébènes, la peau blanche et les joues rougies par l'exercice, Elizabeth Lisbon trottinait vers eux. Elle immobilisa son cheval à leur niveau et se redressa sur ses étriers. Sa fille était loin à présent. En arrivant aux abords du centre équestre, elle fit demi-tour et repartit au grand galop vers sa mère.

"Alors ? s'écria-t-elle en ralentissant près d'elle.

\- Alors...", répéta Elizabeth.

Puis elle talonna brusquement son cheval qui bondit en avant.

"Tu ne gagneras pas !

\- Maman !" s'exclama Teresa, en galopant à sa suite.

Elles riaient toutes les deux quand le paysage devint flou.

"Non !" s'écria Lisbon en faisant un pas vers elles.

La vision s'évanouit, laissant Lisbon au milieu d'un champ de fleurs bleues. Elle serra les poings. Elle qui était complètement chamboulée par la vision de Jane et son homologue ensemble, elle devait en plus endurer celle de sa mère. Seul Jane s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle inspira difficilement, retenant ses larmes. Elle n'osait pas le regarder et priait pour qu'il y ait rapidement une nouvelle scène. Tout pour qu'elle ne soit plus le centre d'intérêt.

Un bruit les fit sursauter. À quelques mètres d'eux se tenait une biche aux aguets. Elle les fixait d'un air méfiant puis soudainement, elle fit demi-tour et bondit vers la forêt. Une brume épaisse vint aussitôt les envelopper et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, ils étaient à nouveau devant le FBI.

Lisbon était là comme la première fois, exception faite que son ventre était plat. Elle paraissait stressée. Elle marchait de long en large en marmonnant quelque chose qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à entendre. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une veste de la même couleur sur un chemisier blanc. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se décida. D'un pas rapide, elle fila vers l'entrée.

"Bonjour Agent Lisbon, salua le garde.

\- Bonjour Jake."

Focalisée sur son but, elle le regarda à peine. Ils la suivirent, courant presque. Cela permit à Lisbon de tenter d'oublier la scène précédente. Son homologue monta les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois dans l'open Space, elle se précipita vers le bureau de Cho.

"Bonjour Cho, je...

\- Lisbon", fit-il d'un air naturel.

Le connaissant bien, ils devinèrent qu'il était quelque peu surpris.

"Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Hum... oui, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu veux une semaine de vacances ? Après tout ce sera normal, je...

\- Non, coupa-t-elle brusquement. Je..."

Elle passa une main sur son front et referma la porte derrière elle. Ils passèrent au travers pour entendre la suite.

"Je n'ai pourtant pas eu de mal à le dire", marmonna-t-elle.

Cho vint se mettre face à elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Teresa, tu peux tout me dire", assura-t-il, concerné.

Elle leva la tête, touchée, et lui sourit.

"Merci Kimball. Je panique un peu. Je crois que je prends juste conscience de ça et...

\- Ton mariage ? interrogea Cho, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non... Je... Je sais que tu reformes une équipe et...

\- Tu en fais partie, déclara Cho.

\- Oui, c'est de ça dont je veux te parler.

\- Tu ne veux pas démissionner ? s'inquiéta l'asiatique.

\- Oh non, jamais. J'aime trop mon travail."

Les rôles semblaient inversés. Cho commençait à stresser alors que Lisbon s'apaisait.

"En fait, je vais m'absenter dans quelques mois... pour quatre mois, disons.

\- Tu..."

Cette fois-ci, il parut surpris. Il fit un aller retour entre ses yeux et son ventre et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'elle lui confirmait d'un signe de tête.

"C'est génial, félicitations, dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

\- On peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps", fit Cho, ravi.

Elle rougit quelque peu.

"Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je paniquais.

\- Tu réalises. Un bébé ça change beaucoup de choses."

Elle opina et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Merci Kimball."

Elle le libéra, les yeux humides et fit un signe maladroit vers la sortie.

"Je vais... y aller. Oh ! On n'en a pas trop parlé autour de nous, si ça pouvait rester discret.

\- Pas de soucis, assura Cho, et je ne veux pas te voir de la journée."

Elle acquiesça et sortit. Elle soupira avant qu'un sourire comblé ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres. Son téléphone sonna à cet instant et le temps de décrocher, ils eurent l'impression de voir une adolescente de 15 ans face à son premier amour. Les joues rougies, elle se mordillait la lèvre, écoutant ce que Jane devait dire.

"Oui, ça me va, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Oui... j'arrive", susurra-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que Jane pouvait bien lui raconter, mais elle rougit et sitôt le portable raccroché, fila vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier à sa suite, leur vue se brouilla et le jardin apparut ou plutôt, un jardin tout enveloppé de brume.

"C'est normal ça ?" murmura Van Pelt.

Rigsby haussa les épaules.

"Non, ça me semble..."

Il venait de tourner sur lui-même et Van Pelt repéra aussitôt le soucis. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Cho, Jane et Lisbon avaient disparu. Inquiets, ils se rapprochèrent. Qui savait ce qui les attendait à présent ?

* * *

 **Alors, des idées ? Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, vos reviews me portent ! Bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Désolée du retard ! Je suis en plein déménagement en ce moment et j'avoue, j'avais un peu oublié de poster. J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Jane soupira. Où étaient-ils encore ? L'endroit était brumeux et pas franchement rassurant. Il avait senti Lisbon se rapprocher de lui, seulement lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il n'avait vu qu'elle.

"Euh Lisbon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna-t-elle, bougonne.

\- Vous savez où sont les autres ?"

Répondant à sa question, elle regarda brusquement de tous les côtés.

"Bien, comprit Jane. Le brouillard se fait plus épais, nous devons avancer.

\- Mais on ne voit rien, rétorqua la brune.

\- Oui, excepté dans cette direction", montra Jane.

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir un halo de lumière bien plus clair que la purée de pois qui les entourait. Lisbon haussa les épaules et il marcha devant. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite ralentis. Jane se pencha et levant une main, il relâcha un filet de sable.

"Une plage ?" s'étonna Lisbon alors qu'ils entendaient comme le son des vagues.

Ils s'entreregardèrent et pressèrent le pas. Devant eux, la brume se leva. ILs se trouvaient sur une plage de sable fin. Le soleil se levait tout juste à l'horizon. Jane s'élança tout à coup vers l'eau. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, il était agenouillé devant un gros rocher.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Il y a ici trois objets. À mon avis, ils sont liés à des visions. Lequel choisissez-vous ? Moi je ne les connais pas."

Elle se pencha derrière lui. Il y avait là une boîte à musique abîmée, sa tasse orange, celle qu'elle prenait pour boire son café le matin, et un livre.

"Gary Felman, l'illusion du magicien ? lut-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas mon genre de lecture. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce livre est plus susceptible de vous appartenir.

\- Et la tasse ? C'est la vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle opina d'un air entendu.

"Oui, c'est celle que j'ai à la maison."

Elle tourna inconsciemment son regard vers la boîte à musique, mais revint à la tasse. Jane comprit. La boîte à musique aussi lui appartenait. La douleur qu'il venait de voir dans ses yeux valait toutes les preuves du monde. Sans hésiter, il prit le livre et ils eurent une drôle de sensation de chute libre. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient de nouveau auprès de l'étang, chez eux autrement dit. En effet, leur homologues étaient allongés sur une couverture colorée à l'ombre d'un arbre. Jane était sur le dos et lisait un livre tenu à bout de bras, des lunettes de vue noires sur le nez. Gary Felman, l'illusion du magicien.

Lisbon, enceinte jusqu'au cou dormait, appuyée sur un oreiller, lui-même posé sur les côtes de Jane. Il paraissait absorbé dans son livre, caressant de temps en temps les cheveux de Lisbon, quand elle se réveilla en sursaut.

"Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en posant son livre sur son torse.

\- Moui..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle se rendormit aussitôt, un petit air paisible sur le visage. Il prit sa main, jouant avec ses doigts, mais ils virent bien qu'il était inquiet. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sursauta à nouveau. Il se redressa cette fois, faisait glisser sa tête sur ses genoux délicatement. Elle ouvrit sur lui un regard surpris et avec son aide, s'assit, une main sur son ventre. Ils attendirent en silence.

"Ça recommence", informa Lisbon après quelque temps.

Elle se crispa légèrement.

"On y va ?" demanda Jane.

Elle grimaça, mais opina. Il se mît debout et l'aida à se lever. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, l'assit dedans et entra dans la maison récupérer un sac apparemment déjà préparé. Il monta côté conducteur et ils entendirent la suite de la conversation par la vitre qu'elle venait de baisser.

"Tu n'as pas l'air stressé, nota Lisbon.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je suis mort de stress, avoua-t-il dans un sourire. Mais ça va bien se passer", ajouta le blond en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire amusé.

"Même après tout ce temps, je crois encore en tes mensonges."

Il fonça les sourcils.

"Il n'y a aucun raison que ça se passe mal, fit-il.

\- Oui, mais tu n'en sais rien, éluda-t-elle. Moi je sais que ça va aller, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- C'est gentil de me rassurer.

\- À ton service"

Il démarra alors qu'elle avait une nouvelle contraction et la voitura disparut au bout de l'allée. Le bruit des vagues revint alors qu'ils étaient toujours devant l'étang. Bientôt, ils revirent la mer. Jane se tourna vers les objets. Un nouvel objet venait de rejoindre les deux autres : un tissu beige. Il semblait léger, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était ainsi froissé en boule au creux d'un rocher.

"Je pense, déclara Lisbon, que dans ses trois scènes, nous avons le passé ici, fit-elle en désignant la boîte à musique. Le présent ou en tout cas un temps proche ici."

Elle montra cette fois la tasse et bien sûr termina par le tissu, représentant le futur.

"Oui, je suis d'accord, approuva Jane. Mais avant de se décider..."

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lut l'inquiétude dans son regard.

"Vous allez bien ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, vous. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici", rétorqua Jane.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup, mais que pouvait-elle dire ?

"Oui, oui, ça va, râla-t-elle. Alors, faites votre choix ! fit-elle en désignant les objets d'un vague geste de la main.

\- C'est votre tour", décréta Jane en levant les mains en l'air.

Il ne comptait pas céder alors elle prit au hasard le bout de tissu et ils réalisèrent alors qu'il s'agissait d'une robe. Une nouvelle scène se matérialisa devant leur yeux.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de chalet. Par la fenêtre ouverte, ils pouvaient voir l'étang. Jane était tranquillement installé sur le canapé. Il portait ses lunettes noires et lisait encore un livre. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement et Lisbon en sortit, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Elle gagna la chambre en essayant de ne pas mettre d'eau partout. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, portant une robe noire, basique à bretelles.

"Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Jane.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa longuement.

"Tourne."

Elle s'exécuta levant les yeux au ciel. Il la détailla, une main sur le menton et elle répéta.

"Alors ?

\- Non, déclara-t-il. Trop de noir. On va à un mariage, il faut du blanc ou de la couleur."

Lisbon soupira et retourna dans la chambre. Elle revint, portant une robe crème. Ils reconnurent alors la robe que Lisbon tenait encore dans sa main. Jane l'aida à la fermer et attacha délicatement ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon. La robe lui arrivait mi-cuisses, ample à partir de la taille, serrée en haut. Elle était jolie, mais Jane fut sans appel.

"Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux mon avis ou pas ?"rétorqua le blond.

Alors Lisbon fila changer de robe. Elle en enfila une bordeaux, moulante, mais pas trop avec un joli col rond. Jane recommença son inspection et fronça les sourcils au bout d'un moment.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ?

\- La couleur", déclara-t-il, formel.

Elle retint un soupir et retourna se changer. Il refit son apparition vêtue d'une combinaison légère et d'un petit chemisier blanc. La décision sembla plus dur à prendre puisqu'il hésita quelque temps.

"En fait non. Il vaut mieux que tu mettes une robe."

Cette fois-ci, elle soupira franchement. La suivante fut vite réexpédiée au placard par Jane, ainsi qu'une autre jugée trop courte. Dans la chambre, Lisbon avait étalé toutes ses robes sur le lit. Heureusement, elle n'en avait pas tant que ça. Alors qu'elle sortait du salon, leur Jane soupira.

"Quoi ? fit Lisbon. C'est vous que n'êtes pas du tout coopératif.

\- Non, ce n'est juste pas mon but, mais je m'amuse bien, ça c'est sûr."

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et son homologue réapparut. Elle sentit ses joues virer au rouge et Jane se retourna aussitôt.

"Visiblement, vous avez compris", déclara-t-il.

En effet, Lisbon ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et des escarpins crèmes.

"Alors ?" interrogea-t-elle pour la troisième fois avec une voix mutine.

Jane lui sourit et fit une moue amusée.

"Approche", murmura-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras, posant ses mains sur sa taille fine.

"Tu es parfaite..."

Elle attendit le mais qui suivrait assurément.

"... mais la deuxième fera l'affaire.

\- Mon dieu, merci," souffla-t-elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il rit. Lisbon rougit un peu plus en voyant ses mains descendre vers ses hanches. Heureusement, son homologue se libéra après un rapide baiser et partit enfiler la robe crème.

"C'est bon ? questionna Jane, toujours de dos.

\- Oui", marmonna la brune, cramoisie.

Alors qu'il se retournait, la scène redevint floue. La marée était haute à présent si bien que les vagues les atteignaient presque. Lisbon se tourna vers lui.

"Désolée pour ça, murmura-t-elle encore gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de votre faute", rétorqua la blond.

Elle ne répondit pas et des voix se firent entendre dans leur dos.

"Ah ! Vous étiez là ! Ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche patron", fit Rigsby en arrivant de la dune.

Il était suivi par Van Pelt et Cho.

"Et vous, où étiez-vous ? demanda Jane.

\- Quelque part dans une prairie. On a retrouvé Cho rapidement, mais vous non.

\- Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on tourne en rond, déclara Cho. Vous avez eu des visions de votre côté ?"

Ils opinèrent.

"Pas vous ?

\- Non, aucune. On était juste perdu dans un monde onirique, c'était super, ironisa Cho l'air franchement exaspéré.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici", déclara Van Pelt.

C'était presque une supplication. La jeune femme paraissait à bout.

Jane revint vers le rocher, mais les objets n'étaient plus là. Il ne savait pas comment sortir d'ici. Avaient-ils quelque chose à faire ? Ou devaient-ils juste attendre ? Il regarda Lisbon. Elle avait compris qu'il était aussi perdu qu'eux. Lui non plus ne savait pas si ce qu'ils voyaient avait quelque chose de réel ou non. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Jane, le vent se leva brusquement et leur environnement s'effaça.

"Pas encore", grogna Van Pelt.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Sur ce, je retourne à mes cartons. Bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonjour ! Non je ne vous oublie pas (enfin si un peu). Je viens de commencer mon boulot d'été, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour mes fanfictions. Bisous à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital, mais pas dans la salle d'attente. Ils étaient dans un simple couloir désert. L'horloge accrochée au mur orange terne indiquait deux heures du matin. Alors qu'ils allaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, Cho trouva la réponse. Derrière eux, Lisbon marchait doucement, tenant la rampe du mur d'une main et sa perfusion de l'autre. Elle portait un débardeur blanc arrondi à l'excès par sa poitrine et son ventre, ainsi qu'un pantalon de sport noir, moulant. Ils virent Jane débouler d'un couloir et son visage se détendit en la voyant.

"Teresa !" appela-t-il en la rejoignant en courant.

Elle se retourna, toute sourire.

"Coucou, fit-elle joyeusement.

\- Ça va ?"

Il était inquiet.

"Tu ne devrais peut-être pas marcher, déclara le blond en prenant son bras.

\- Oh si, assura-t-elle. Ça va la faire venir plus vite. Et dépêche toi, dit-elle en regardant son ventre. Ta maman n'en peut plus."

Jane sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Ok, mais retournons dans la chambre, l'infirmière va passer.

\- Tu dis ça seulement pour que je regagne ma chambre", reprocha-t-elle en le suivant tout de même.

\- C'est Ellie qui ne te rend plus sensible à mes mensonges ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- C'est ça oui, et je te conseille de ne pas contrarier une femme enceinte, qui plus est sur le point d'accoucher.

\- Bien Madame."

Ils rirent et regagnèrent lentement la chambre, s'arrêtant à chaque contraction. L'équipe les suivit. Une bonne femme à l'air affable entra juste derrière eux.

"Alors Teresa, fit-elle avec un sourire. Ce bébé ?

\- Elle n'est pas pressée. Un peu tout à l'heure, mais elle semble s'être ravisée."

Lisbon s'assit sur le lit, aidée de Jane.

"Bien. Et vous Patrick, vous tenez le coup ?

\- Oui tout va bien, merci. Vous devriez aller les voir les jeunes de la chambre 140, ils paniquent un peu."

Rosa puisque c'était son nom, lui sourit avec un air entendu.

"J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle se retourna vers la porte.

"Ce n'est pas gentil de vouloir me virer Patrick, déclara-t-elle avant de sortir.

\- Moi ?!" s'exclama ce dernier avec un faux air innocent, ce qui fit rire Lisbon.

Puis, il se tourna vers elle et vint l'embrasser doucement.

"Tu passeras les voir ?" questionna-t-elle, parlant du couple de jeunes.

Il opina.

"Bien sûr, une fois que je t'aurais fait un câlin", exigea-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ouvrit les bras, retenant un sourire. Il la serra délicatement contre lui, la berçant quelque peu.

"Ça va aller ? murmura-t-il, posant son front sur le sien.

\- Oui, ça va aller", assura la brune en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience et il sourit un peu plus avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis il se leva pour sortir.

"Patrick !" appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte.

Il se retourna vers elle, mi-inquiet.

"Reviens vite", souffla Lisbon, les joues rougies.

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur et sortit.

La scène s'effaça et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le jardin.

"Oh ! s'écria Van Pelt sans pouvoir se retenir. C'était trop mignon."

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux, ce qui n'étonna personne.

"Vous croyez qu'on va encore être séparé ?" questionna Rigsby.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à calculer depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Le soleil était à son zénith alors qu'un peu plus tôt, sur la plage il se levait à peine. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'une matinée était passée ? Jane en doutait. Il s'inquiétait encore plus pour Lisbon. Que devait-elle penser de tout ça ? Étrangement, dès qu'il avait vu Ellie, il avait pensé à elle. Il ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça pourtant, mais parmi les femmes qu'il fréquentait il ne voyait qu'elle. Même, il n'avait pas pu imaginer deux secondes rencontrer une autre femme, une inconnue. Seul cette Gabrielle restait un mystère.

Pour l'instant bien que non chronologique, les visions conservaient une certaine logique. Il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait bientôt la réponse à cette énigme, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il préférait que tout s'arrête maintenant. Il n'avait pas peur de savoir, il avait même une petite idée de la réponse. Il s'inquiétait seulement pour Lisbon. Elle était perdue et revoir sa mère n'avait pas aidé. Il tentait entre deux visions de cerner son état, mais elle restait imperméable.

Le blond soupira en regardant tout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien ici, pas âme qui vive. Il finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Cho vint s'asseoir près de lui.

"Est-ce que tu penses que c'est vrai ?

\- Peut-être. L'avenir nous le dira", fit Jane.

Il croyait toujours en l'hypothèse de l'hallucination individuelle, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa réponse. Et ça ne changeait rien à son inquiétude pour Lisbon. Qu'elle soit le fruit de son imagination ou non, il ressentait toujours ce besoin de la protéger. Il réalisa qu'il la fixait quand elle fronça les sourcils.

"Jane ? Tout va bien ? interrogea-t-elle, assise non loin de lui.

\- Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

Il détourna le regard. Au même moment, une voix se fit entendre. Sur le qui-vive, ils se levèrent d'un bond. Cho marcha devant, suivi de Jane et Lisbon. Ils trouvèrent l'origine de cette voix dans un arbre. C'était un perroquet aux plumes colorées de rouge et de jaune. Il secoua ses ailes et répéta.

"Cho ! Cho !"

Ce-dernier fronça les sourcils. Un perroquet était en train de l'appeler ? Lisbon allait le retenir, mais son bras n'atteignit jamais son collègue. Devant leurs yeux, Cho venait de disparaître.

* * *

 **Oh que je suis méchante de vous laisser ainsi dans ce moment de suspense. La suite très vite, promis ! Bises à tous !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Van Pelt poussa un cri et se précipita vers l'endroit où Cho se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, paniquée. Il réfléchissait à tout allure et actuellement, il n'avait qu'une réponse à lui donner, en espérant que ce soit la bonne.

"Je pense qu'il est retourné dans la réalité. Il a vu ce qu'il avait à voir", expliqua le blond avec un air convaincu.

Ils acquiescèrent. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Le décor changea autour d'eux et une grande plaine se matérialisa. Van Pelt retint son souffle. Elle était apparemment déjà venue ici.

Cela se confirma la minute suivante. En effet, ils virent une cavalière arriver à cru sur un cheval baie. Elle ne portait pas de bombe et le montait au licol sans aucun autre harnachement. Au petit trot, elle revenait vers une maison se trouvant juste derrière eux. C'était un ranch assez vaste. Un homme en sortit. Costaud, brun, il portait un maillot de football et tenait une fourche à la main.

"Grâce ! Quand tu auras fini avec Lucky, tu pourras faire les box ?

\- D'accord papa !" cria la jeune fille en talonnant le cheval.

Ils galopèrent sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter totalement. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et elle le fit entrer dans l'écurie. Alors qu'elle brossait l'animal et que le groupe, excepté Van Pelt, commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années arriva derrière elle. Il s'approchait furtivement et une fois suffisamment près, lui fit peur, posant ses mains sur sa taille.

"Bouh ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Ted ! pesta la rousse en le repoussant. Idiot !"

Il rit et prenant une brosse, étrilla l'animal.

"Je vais t'aider pour les box."

Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

\- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas le droit de venir aider ma petite sœur ?"

Il venait de prendre un air faussement vexé.

"Si bien sûr, mais je te connais, il y a autre chose."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son brossage.

"Pour ce soir, déclara-t-il après un moment. Je...

\- Tu veux du chili con carne", coupa Grâce en riant.

\- Quoi ?! Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Alex m'a fait le même coup ce matin."

Il parut bouder tandis qu'elle riait toujours.

"Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien."

Ted marmonna quelque chose et prenant une fourche, il commença à faire les box. Elle le rejoignit en se moquant de lui. Un garçon brun ressemblant énormément à Ted entra à son tour dans l'écurie. Il devait s'agir d'Alex puisque le fou rire de Grâce reprit à ce moment.

La scène se troubla et personne n'osa prononcer un mot alors qu'ils discernaient à nouveau le jardin. Van Pelt avait les larmes aux yeux et elle paraissait particulièrement émue. Rigsby vint naturellement la réconforter et alors qu'il séchait ses larmes, ils disparurent tous les deux. Jane écarquilla les yeux. Il savait comment sortir d'ici à présent, mais ça n'allait pas être simple.

"Ils vont bien", assura-t-il à Lisbon.

Elle soupira et le noir vint les engloutir. Lisbon se tendit aussitôt et chercha Jane. Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'appeler, une main venait de saisir la sienne. Étrangement, ce geste l'apaisa. Ils s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Comme la dernière fois, ils se trouvaient dans une chambre. L'atmosphère était légère et reposée. À travers les rideaux fermés, un peu de lumière filtrait.

En face d'eux, leur homologues dormaient profondément enfin c'était ce qu'ils supposèrent car ils ne voyaient pas assez bien pour en être sûrs. Un téléphone vibra brusquement et une lumière s'alluma après quelques secondes. À demi-réveillé, Jane, les cheveux décoiffés et torse nu, cherchait la cause de son réveil. Lisbon dormait toujours tranquillement sur le côté, ses bras repliés contre elle. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction et il sourit avant de passer au dessus d'elle pour attraper le maudit téléphone sur la table de chevet de Lisbon.

"Jane ? fit-il en décrochant. Bonjour Cho."

Les yeux clos, il se rallongea, enserrant naturellement Lisbon dans ses bras.

"Oui... Oui."

Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

"Ok, je te la passe. Teresa ?"

Elle marmonna quelque chose et se lova un peu plus contre lui. Il la secoua doucement et elle consentit à prendre le téléphone.

"Lisbon ?" dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Jane passait sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle écoutait ce que Cho avait à lui dire.

"Très bien, on arrive", marmonna-t-elle alors.

Elle raccrocha et se redressa. Elle portait une chemise blanche dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine. Les cheveux en bataille, elle sortit du lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode.

"Allez Patrick. La scène de crime est assez loin."

Il râla quelque peu et fit mine de se rendormir.

"Jane ! fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, une fois ses affaires sorties.

\- Je ne me lève que si tu m'embrasses", déclara-t-il avec un air buté.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Du chantage, à un agent du FBI..."

Elle soupira et revint vers le lit. Elle s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à Jane. Il ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fermés, et alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, il attrapa ses hanches et la fit basculer sous lui.

"Je t'ai eu !" s'écria-t-il avec un air enfantin.

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur et fut obligée de rire quand il commença à la chatouiller.

"C'est pas juste Jane ! Arrête ! D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné", capitula la brune en parvenant à se libérer.

Il eut un sourire victorieux et toujours au dessus d'elle, vint l'embrasser. Leur baiser devint vite passionné et les deux autres décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir de la chambre. Ils se sentaient vraiment de trop. Ils atteignaient la porte quand Lisbon poussa un cri de victoire. Elle venait de renverser Jane sur le lit et le planta là. D'un bond, elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit en riant.

"Teresa ! pesta le blondinet. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout."

Il s'assit dans le lit et soupira. Il attendit quelque temps mais elle ne revenait toujours pas.

"Bon d'accord, tu as gagné, reprit-il.

\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire, sourit Lisbon en revenant, complètement habillée. Allez, on a un meurtre à résoudre."

Il leva les yeux ciel et se laissa retomber sur le lit, ce qui provoqua le rire de sa compagne. C'est sur cette note que la scène s'acheva, les laissant gênés, perturbés.

C'était étrange d'assister à une scène aussi intime. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des voyeurs et en même temps, c'était eux qu'ils voyaient. Jane lança furtivement un regard à Lisbon. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et un air sévère, c'était mauvais signe. Il allait dire quelque chose quand une nouvelle vision le coupa.

* * *

 **Et oui, mon chapitre est très court, désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec cette fanfiction je ne fais que des chapitres courts. J'espère que ça vous plait quand même. Bises !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Emma : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bises !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient sur un court de tennis désert. Se retrouver dans un tel lieu leur parut étrange. En effet, ils n'avaient jamais fait de tennis. Au loin, ils purent observer le soleil se lever dans le ciel bleu. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ils se virent arriver. Lisbon était devant, motivée. Elle tenait un sac avec une raquette dans une main et jouait avec une balle de tennis de son autre main. Elle portait une jupe courte blanche, un polo noir ainsi que des baskets légères. Jane suivait, un peu moins réveillé. Il portait un short gris et un polo noir. Lisbon se précipita vers eux, c'est-à-dire de l'autre côté du filet.

"Allez Patrick !" encouragea-t-elle, attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

Il marmonna un truc avant d'intercepter au dernier moment sa première balle qu'il renvoya. D'un bond, elle la lui retourna avec force. Jane dût se jeter sur le côté pour la rattraper. Il la renvoya maladroitement, ce qui permit à Lisbon de marquer facilement un point.

"Et un/zéro, Lisbon prend la tête !

\- Je le savais, souffla Jane. Ne jamais jouer au tennis avec une Lisbon/Jane, ce sont les pires.

\- Allez mon amour !" cria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle servit et Jane fit de son mieux pour suivre son rythme. Il s'échauffa petit à petit et commença à la faire courir d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Bien sûr, elle lui rendait bien, mais chaque coup qu'il lançait était soigneusement étudié. Cela lui permit de tenir un moment, même si Lisbon le surpassait largement. Elle était très habile et son jeu était très réfléchi également. Finalement et sans surprise, elle remporta le match.

"Et Lisbon remporte la victoire ! Ouh ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de joie tandis que Jane reprenait son souffle.

\- Attends, tu vas voir, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

\- J'attends, j'attends."

Elle lui lança la bouteille d'eau et fit quelques étirements. Visiblement, elle comptait remettre ça tout de suite. En effet, sitôt la bouteille posée, elle renvoya la balle.

"Eh ! Mais je n'étais pas prêt !" pesta Jane en récupérant la balle à l'autre bout du terrain.

Il la lança en bougonnant et elle servit. Évidement, Lisbon gagna à nouveau et Jane jura de réussir à la battre un jour. Autour d'eux, les courts se remplissaient peu à peu. Finalement, ils firent encore deux matchs pendant lesquels les deux spectateurs se prirent au jeu des commentaire. Jane défendit de son mieux sa technique de jeu, mais il savait que Lisbon était de base bien plus sportive que lui. Il connaissait le nom du vainqueur avant le début de la partie. Au delà de cela, c'était un véritable plaisir d'observer Lisbon jouer. Pour rattraper les balles hautes que Jane faisait, elle bondissaient en l'air, sa jupe se soulevant légèrement, laissant voir le haut de ses cuisses. Il était sûr en fait que Jane envoyait des balles hautes exprès pour ce spectacle. C'était peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle il acceptait de jouer au tennis contre Lisbon, autrement que pour lui faire plaisir bien sûr. Elle était si naïve qu'elle ne s'apercevait de rien. Le couple repartait de là où ils venaient quand la vision s'arrêta.

"Alors, l'intérêt ?

\- Hum, fit Jane. Montrer notre complicité... notre épanouissement.

\- Mouais, dit Lisbon, peu convaincue.

\- Si, je pense à présent qu'il fait qu'on accepte l'idée qu'on puisse être ensemble", déclara-t-il brusquement.

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. C'est qu'il était sérieux en plus.

"C'est ce que les autres ont fait pour partir d'ici à mon avis."

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle regarda avec attention un buisson de roses. Il voyait bien qu'elle était gênée par cette idée, mais il ne savait pas si c'était car ça la dérangeait vraiment ou si au contraire, elle l'envisageait. Dans tous les cas, il la trouva très mignonne à cet instant. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres entrouvertes en une moue craquante.

Une nouvelle vision se présenta à eux sous la forme d'un chat. Il vint miauler dans leurs jambes pour qu'ils le remarquent.

"Suivons le chat", déclara Jane avec un sourire amusé.

C'est fou, il commençait même à s'y faire. Lisbon paraissait à bout. Aussi, il faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit brumeux. Un hennissement leur permit de deviner qu'ils devaient être dans un centre équestre. Le soleil semblait à peine levé et la rosée leur indiqua qu'il ne devait pas faire très chaud. Ils entendirent un bruit de trottinement et se poussèrent à temps pour voir passer un grand cheval gris. Il était monté par un homme.

"Hey Jane ! cria alors une jeune femme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ni entendu.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux échauffer Diamond ? Je ne vais pas avoir le temps.

\- Ça marche."

Le cavalier sauta à terre et passa les rênes par dessus l'encolure. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à l'écurie. Là, il se débarrassa de sa bombe et tandis qu'il dessellait son cheval, ils purent voir Jane. Oui c'était Jane, enfin sa copie conforme, mais en plus jeune.

"Oh, c'est le petit garçon blond que j'ai gardé au FBI", comprit Lisbon.

Son partenaire opina.

"Il vous ressemble énormément, souffla la brune sans savoir que Jane pensait exactement la même chose.

\- Et encore, vous ne m'avez pas connu à cet âge là, mais il pourrait être mon frère jumeau."

Ils le regardèrent s'occuper du cheval. Puis il le mît dans son box et se dirigea vers le box suivant : celui de Diamond. C'était un superbe cheval noir, un frison à la crinière extrêmement longue et ondulée. Celui-ci le fixa avec calme.

"Alors mon beau. On sort ce matin."

Il lui sourit et attrapa le licol.

"Gaby !?" appela soudainement une voix, les faisant sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'extérieur. La brume commençait à se lever et une jeune femme avançait vers eux. Elle était assez petite, brune avec un sourire bien particulier qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

"Ellie, salua le blond avec un sourire.

\- Je monte Paradise, on fait la course ?"

C'est à ce moment là que Jane comprit.

"C'est ça ! Il s'appelle Gabriel, fit-il.

\- Oui, approuva Lisbon sans trop savoir ce qu'il en tirait.

\- J'ai appelé une ou un certain Gaby dans une vision antérieure. C'était...

\- C'était notre fils..." réalisa Lisbon.

Il tiqua sur le notre, mais ne dit rien. Et dire qu'ils avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une Gabrielle.

Ellie se dirigea un box assez éloigné. Elle entra et ils constatèrent que Gabriel l'observait. Elle ressortit rapidement avec un grand cheval gris souris, particulèrement vif.

"Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais oui", le rassura-t-elle.

Elle tenait fermement la longe et freinait de tout son corps pour ralentir le cheval. Elle l'installa à la barre d'attache dehors et son frère lui apporta une mallette de pansage. À deux, ils le brossèrent rapidement. Ellie cura ses sabots tandis que Gabriel allait chercher sa selle et son filet. Il retourna ensuite s'occuper de Diamond et revint quelques minutes plus tard, prêt. Ellie était en train de tenter de mettre le filet de Paradise, mais le cheval semblait s'amuser à lever sa tête le plus haut possible. Elle y parvint finalement sur la pointe des pieds et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa bombe. Gabriel attacha Diamond à la barre d'attache et l'aida à se mettre en selle. Aussitôt, Paradise recula et se redressa. Gabriel récupéra son cheval et se dirigea vers la carrière à quelques mètres. Il ouvrit la barrière et fit entrer Diamond. Ellie fit claquer sa langue et Paradise partit au trot. Il referma la barrière derrière elle et monta à son tour. Son cheval réagit avec flegme, il marcha au pas lorsqu'il lui demanda et ne fit pas attention à Paradise. Ellie tentait quant à elle d'échauffer sa monture, c'est-à-dire de le faire repasser au pas. Mais dès qu'elle reprenait un peu les rênes, il s'emballait. Elle dut faire plusieurs cercles pour parvenir à le ralentir. À côté, Diamond trottinait, impassible.

La brume s'épaissit et lorsqu'elle se dissipa à nouveau, ils pensèrent quelques secondes être de retour dans le jardin. Jane comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il connaissait cet endroit.

* * *

 **Ah ! Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance pour cette fanfiction. Va falloir que je m'y remette. Si vous avez des envies ou des idées, c'est le moment ! Bises !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **12**

* * *

Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un campement forain, c'est la première chose que repéra Lisbon. Elle réalisa ensuite que Jane devait connaître cet endroit. Il se mît à marcher vers une étendue d'herbe un peu à l'écart et ils tombèrent sur Jane, enfin un Jane adolescent. Il portait juste un jean et un tête shirt blanc. Il ressemblait en effet à Gabriel. Un homme passa derrière lui et lui assena une claque dans le dos en riant.

"Bah alors Jane, on bave ! s'écria-t-il en regardant dans la même direction que Jane. C'est vrai qu'elle est rudement jolie."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. L'adolescent avança vers un enclos de fortune. Dedans, une jeune fille montait un grand cheval blanc. Elle était à cru, sans bombe et Lisbon devina aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Son imaginaire avait raison, Angela était au moins aussi belle que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Concentrée, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme près de la clôture. Elle portait également un jean et un débardeur gris. Soudain, elle bascula sur le côté et passa littéralement sous l'encolure de son cheval. Elle se rassit sur son dos l'air de rien et redonna une petite impulsion pour que son cheval reparte. Elle fit encore quelques figures de voltige sous les yeux subjugués des trois spectateurs. Alors qu'elle le faisait repasser au trot, le Jane adolescent sembla se décider. Il entra dans l'enclos et vint la rejoindre au centre où elle venait d'arrêter sa monture. Ils n'entendirent pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais leur sourires parlaient pour eux.

Inquiète, Lisbon se tourna vers Jane. Il semblait nostalgique plus que triste ou déprimé. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et croisa son regard. Tandis que la vision s'effaçait, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient à présent dans leur maison, le chalet au bord de l'étang. Un Jane bien plus âgé était assis sur un tabouret devant un mannequin portant une magnifique robe rose claire. Une aiguille à la main, il était vraisemblablement en train de reprendre la robe à la taille.

"Je ne savais que vous saviez coudre ? s'étonna Lisbon.

\- Oh et je vous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises", fit Jane avec un sourire.

Elle fut soulagée, il souriait. Leur vision précédente ne semblait pas l'avoir trop profondément atteint. En fait, Jane avait eu mal au début, mais il s'était souvenu de cette journée : sa rencontre avec Angela. C'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait beaucoup et le revoir l'avait plongé dans une sorte de nostalgie heureuse. Repenser à Angela et Charlotte à présent, c'était se souvenir de tous ses moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient connu ensemble. Par ailleurs, il avait bien saisi l'inquiétude chez Lisbon et c'était ce qui personnellement l'avait le plus touché. Il tenait toujours sa petite main dans la sienne et sourit un peu plus en entendant une voix. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts pétillants de malice déboula dans le salon. Elle devait avoir 17 ans.

"Alors Papa ?

\- J'ai presque fini, déclara ce-dernier. Voilà", fit-il en faisait revenir l'aiguille vers lui.

Il coupa le fil et enleva précautionneusement la robe de son mannequin. Excitée, la jeune fille s'en saisit et sauta dans les bras de son père pour l'embrasser.

"Merci ! Je vais tout de suite l'essayer."

Elle disparut aussitôt et Jane s'assit sur le canapé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à cet instant et un aboiement de joie de fit entendre.

"Roy ! Salut toi", fit le blond en caressant un chien noir et blanc.

Le chien paraissait plus qu'heureux de le voir.

"Coucou !" fit alors une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Ils virent Lisbon arriver, toute sourire, avec Ellie à ses côtés.

"Salut Papa ! Je vais me changer où je vais être en retard.

\- Oh, il a l'habitude, rit sa mère en venant rejoindre Jane.

\- Maman !" reprocha Ellie déjà loin.

Lisbon s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa doucement.

"Alors cette après-midi ? interrogea-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

\- On a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, déclara-t-elle, mystérieuse.

\- Une robe qui convient à Ellie ?"

Il paraissait étonné.

"Qui a dit que je parlais d'une robe ? sourit-elle, mutine. Et Rose ?

\- Elle l'essaye."

La jeune fille arriva d'ailleurs à cet instant. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et portait des escarpins blancs. La robe, bustier en haut et évasée en bas était sublime. Une ceinture blanche rappelait ses chaussures et lui donnait l'air d'une princesse. Lisbon se leva et vint prendre sa main en riant.

"Oh, ce que tu es jolie, souffla-t-elle en la faisant tourner.

\- Arrête maman, on dirait que ça t'étonne."

Cette remarque les fit rire et Lisbon entreprit de dompter ses cheveux. Elle détacha les siens pour prendre son élastique et parvint à lui faire un chignon flou dont s'échappaient quelques boucles blondes.

"Plus que le maquillage et c'est bon, approuva Lisbon. Patrick ?"

Ce-dernier sortit de ses pensées et sourit.

"Oui, tu es parfaite", assura-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se leva pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et Ellie entra dans le salon. Elle portait une combinaison en tissu noir, assez près du corps. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle tentait vainement de les faire tenir en une queue de cheval haute.

"Attends", fit Lisbon.

Elle vint les tresser sur le côté et laissa ainsi. Ellie se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Elle chaussa ses escarpins noirs et se tourna vers son père. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

"Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Alors ?"

Il secoua la tête et la regarda plus attentivement.

"Tu es magnifique", approuva-t-il.

Ellie fila dans la salle de bain et Lisbon vint rejoindre son mari.

"On peut savoir pourquoi les bals de fin d'année de nos enfants sont tous en même temps", grogna-t-il en se laissant cajoler par Lisbon.

Elle rit et caressa sa joue.

"Allons, souffla-t-elle. Il faut bien qu'ils grandissent un jour.

\- C'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prêt", se plaignit-il.

Gabriel les rejoignit, vêtu d'un costard cravate. C'était Jane tout craché. Il avait un petit air paniqué sur le visage.

"Je suis en retard ! s'écria-t-il tandis que sa mère nouait sa cravate. Elle va me tuer !"

Il bondit vers la sortie.

"Tes chaussures, fit Lisbon. Et prends une veste.

\- Oui maman", ronchonna-t-il.

Prête, Rose revint et regarda son frère, amusée.

"T'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que tu serais en retard d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Râles pas, au moins elle sait à quoi s'attendre", sourit sa sœur.

Gabriel grogna et sortit en courant.

"Et alors ce Max ?" interrogea Lisbon.

Rose haussa les épaules.

"Pantalon noir, chemise blanche et veste noire. Un grand classique. Gentleman, tu peux préparer le vase pour les fleurs. Je pense qu'il aura un noeud papillon et cinq minutes de retard pour me laisser un peu plus de temps.

\- Et bien, on va savoir ça dans cinq minutes", fit Jane en regardant sa montre.

Confiante, Lisbon sortit un vase. Ellie entra dans le salon.

"Bon, tout va bien, je suis à l'heure, prête. Ben a intérêt à l'être ! Pour une fois que..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, on frappait à la porte. Souriante, elle se précipita vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Un grand jeune homme se trouvait dans l'entrée et la ressemblance avec Rigsby les frappa. Serait-il possible que ce soit le petit garçon qu'ils avaient vu dans une vision précédente ?

"Salut ! fit-il avec un sourire qui ne laissait plus de place au doute.

\- Ben !"

Elle l'embrassa discrètement et le laissa entrer.

"Bonjour ! salua-t-il. Rose ! Je ne t'avais même pas reconnue.

\- Et comment je dois le prendre", marmonna cette-dernière.

Il lui lança un sourire amusé et tendit à un bouquet de fleurs blanches à Lisbon qui le remercia.

"Hey ! reprocha gentiment Ellie. C'était pour moi les fleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en feras vu tu vas passer la soirée avec moi, dit-il en relevant son menton. Au fait, vous avez le bonjour de mes parents.

\- Merci Ben", fit Jane en venant lui serrer la main.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'une autre personne ne vienne frapper à la porte. Tous rirent en voyant Rose se précipiter vers celle-ci. La scène s'éclaircit alors et ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Jane et Lisbon se tenaient toujours la main. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps. Lisbon sourit légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Ils sont adorables", déclara-t-il après un moment.

Elle finit par approuver et ferma les yeux en sentant un parfum qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa tête était lourde et embrumée. Elle vit Cho, penché au dessus d'elle.

"Lisbon ! Elle se réveille."

Il appuya sur un bouton et bientôt elle vit arriver un homme tout en blanc.

"Bonjour, vous vous sentez bien ?"

Complètement à l'ouest, elle opina et ferma les yeux.

"Patron !"

Elle grogna et se força à rouvrir les yeux, Cho et le médecin n'étaient plus là. À la place, il y avait Van Pelt et Rigsby.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

"Nous nous sommes fait avoir. La maison où nous sommes allés est inhabitée et pour cause, il y a gisement de gaz hallucinogène juste en dessous. C'est étrange que nous n'ayons pas vu les panneaux.

\- Pas si vite, marmonna Lisbon en posant une main sur sa tête. La vieille dame, Rose ? Elle n'existe pas ?

\- Non, la maison est à l'abandon. Dès que nous sommes entrés sur le terrain, nous avons commencé à respirer les gaz et nous avons halluciné la suite, expliqua Rigbsy. Pour ma part, je me suis retrouvé dans un cirque.

\- Moi j'ai fait un drôle de rêve avec une ville fantôme, c'était assez flippant, déclara Van Pelt en faisait une drôle de tête.

\- Et Jane ? s'inquiéta soudainement Lisbon.

\- Il est encore endormi", informa la rousse en montrant un lit sur sa gauche.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui. En effet, il semblait passible. Alors tout ceci n'était bien qu'une hallucination finalement ?

"D'ailleurs, les sauveteurs vous ont retrouvé l'un contre l'autre. Ils ont cru que vous étiez ensemble."

Lisbon ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était rassurée et déçue. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. D'un côté, cela voulait dire que rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu était réel, mais d'un autre, cela l'attristait.

"Vous étiez vraiment juste au dessus du gisement tous les deux et vous en avez plus respiré que nous. Il est possible que vous ayez encore quelques hallucinations", fit un médecin.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. C'était étrange. Soudain, elle vit Rose Fate passer par l'encadrement de sa porte. Elle lui fit un petite signe de la main, suivit d'un clin d'œil complice. Lisbon écarquilla les yeux et les frotta.

"Oui, je crois que c'est possible."

Lorsqu'elle enleva sa main, Cho se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Sa présence l'apaisa.

"Tout va bien Lisbon ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Oui."

Elle grimaça.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit des choses bizarres ?

\- Non, vous êtes juste perdue dans vos pensées pendant un long moment."

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers Jane.

"Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance", informa Cho.

Elle soupira et la fatigue reprit le dessus. Sans qu'elle puisse résister, elle se rendormit.

* * *

 **La suite bientôt ! Et oui, ils sont de retour, enfin presque. Bisous !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Ouf, je crois que j'ai battu mon record de longueur XD.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

Jane vit Lisbon disparaître juste sous ses yeux. Il se retrouva seul, mais il n'était plus dans le jardin. Il était au cimetière. Pas n'importe quel cimetière d'ailleurs, mais un qu'il connaissait bien.

Il faisait beau. L'endroit était désert. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la tombe de sa femme et de sa fille. Après tout, pour quelle autre raison pouvait-il bien être ici ?

Il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille agenouillée devant leur tombes. Il remarqua bien vite qu'elle pleurait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il reconnut Ellie.

"Charlotte, sanglota la jeune fille. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi cette fois ! J'ai besoin d'une grande sœur, reprit-elle en tentant vainement d'essuyer ses larmes. Dis moi ce que je dois faire... s'il te plait."

Face à cette vision, il resta complètement désemparé. Ellie n'avait même pas connu Charlotte et si sa fille était toujours en vie, elle ne l'aurait certainement jamais connue. Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Quelque part, c'était vrai. Jamais il n'aurait connu Lisbon si John le rouge n'avait pas tué sa femme et sa fille. Il s'assit non loin d'Ellie. La vie était drôlement ironique tout de même.

La jeune fille pleura encore un peu, murmurant d'incompréhensibles paroles. Elle parut se calmer à un moment et il comprit ce qui la tourmentait. Ça concernait Ben, ses études et un voyage autour du monde. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire entre partir avec Ben en voyage ou continuer ses études. Il avait bien envie de lui dire que l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

"Bon, ça suffit ! Assez pleuré", déclara soudainement la jeune fille en séchant presque violemment ses larmes.

Elles se remirent aussitôt à couler et Jane se sentit vraiment impuissant. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'aider.

"Ça va aller, ça va aller, répéta-t-elle. Même si je pars autour du monde, je pourrais reprendre mes études après..."

Elle tentait de se convaincre. Elle voulait partir autour du monde, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle comptait reprendre ses études ensuite donc il ne voyait pas le problème. Oh bien sûr, c'était effrayant et Lisbon et lui paniqueraient à cette idée, mais elle devait avoir dix-neuf ans à présent. Elle était assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. Soudain, il comprit ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle avait peur de les décevoir. C'est pour ça qu'elle hésitait. Ellie éclata de nouveau en sanglots et un bruit sur sa gauche interpella Jane. Ben se trouvait au bout de l'allée, essoufflé. Cette fois-ci, Jane décida de réagir. Il savait, et pour cause, que ses parents ne seraient pas déçus, mais fiers de ce projet alors il posa une main sur son épaule gauche en espérant que ça fonctionne. Sa fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui, mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle regarda au travers lui et son regard s'illumina. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se leva brusquement et courut vers Ben. Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Jane sourit et les regarda s'éloigner. Quand il se retourna vers la tombe, il n'était plus seul, une petite fille blonde les observer également. Elle lui sourit et disparut. Jane resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur la pierre tombale où sa fille venait d'apparaître. Elle souriait toujours. C'était une constante chez Charlotte. Elle avait toujours été très souriante. Une petite voix lui dit qu'elle devait toujours l'être. Puis cette petite voix l'appela tout doucement. Il l'écouta. Elle était spéciale cette voix. Il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Le noir tomba autour de lui et la petite voix était encore là. Elle lui racontait des choses, avec plus ou moins de sens. Parfois elle l'appelait, mais jamais elle ne s'arrêtait. Il suivit cette voix, marchant dans l'obscurité. Ses pensées étaient floues, mais il parvint à déterminer l'identité de son propriétaire. Parmi tout ce qu'elle disait, ces moments qu'elle racontait, il ne les avait vécu qu'avec Lisbon. Au fond, c'était la première personne à qui il avait pensé. Il tenta plus d'une fois de lui répondre, mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il avait pourtant tellement envie de la voir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, pas elle. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour la protéger.

Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures et des heures dans ce dédale quand il sentit quelque chose le frôler. C'était léger, une caresse sur sa main. Lisbon lui parlait toujours et elle tenait sa main. Une autre caresse vint, sur son front. Puis une autre, sur ses lèvres. Venait-elle de l'embrasser ? Non, il devait vraiment savoir. Il le fallait ! Il sentit tout son corps bouillonner et un flash de lumière l'éblouit. Il dut refermer les yeux en grognant et il entendit son rire. Il sentit sa main vraiment dans la sienne. Alors il réessaya, la lumière lui parut un peu moins forte. Tout était blanc et au-dessus de lui, elle était là.

"Bonjour"

Il devait lui répondre, mais sa voix semblait avoir disparu. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Un homme en blanc arriva et l'ausculta. Il lui donna un verre d'eau ensuite et son esprit se fit plus clair.

"Bonjour, répondit-il enfin. Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ?"

Elle lui sourit et se rassit sur son lit une fois le médecin partit. Elle reprit sa main dans la sienne et baissa le regard.

"Nous venions de commencer une enquête, vous vous souvenez ?"

Il fronça les sourcils. Oui peut être bien.

"Nous allions chez une certaine Rose Fate, la dernière personne à avoir vu notre victime en vie."

Il opina. Cette fois, il se souvenait.

"Nous sommes arrivés devant une maison abandonnée ?

\- Oui c'est ça, confirma Lisbon. Vous vous souvenez de qui nous a parlé de Rose Fate ?"

Il chercha dans sa mémoire.

"Des randonneurs ?

\- Oui, ils étaient terrorisés. Nous sommes partis en voiture et une fois là-bas, nous avons inspecté la maison. Rose était là."

Jane approuva. Oui elle était là. Il croisa le regard suspicieux de Lisbon.

"Vous vous souvenez d'elle ?

\- Oui. Et après ? Nous avons bu du thé..."

Elle acquiesça et il ferma les yeux. La suite ne venait pas. Il ne savait plus. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle lui souriait doucement.

"La maison était au-dessus d'un gisement de gaz hallucinogène. Il n'existe pas de Rose Fate."

Jane parut avoir du mal à la croire.

"Nous sommes restés inconscients une journée avant que l'équipe de secours ne nous trouve.

\- Mais les randonneurs, on les a croisé, ils n'étaient pas inconscients.

\- Ils étaient à pied. Ils ont ressenti les effets du gaz petit à petit et en très petite quantité. Quand on les a croisé, ils avaient peur. Ils devaient encore halluciner. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à la source du gisement en voiture. En sortant, nous ne respirions plus que ce gaz. Cho a été retrouvé dehors, près des voitures. Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient devant la porte d'entrée et nous... nous étions à l'intérieur de la maison, juste au-dessus du gisement.

\- Ils vont bien ?"

Lisbon opina.

"Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont réveillés. Je me suis réveillée hier et...

\- Depuis combien de jours... ?

\- Une semaine, lui apprit Lisbon. C'est un gaz très puissant, nous aurions pu ne jamais nous en remettre. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez avoir encore quelques hallucinations dans les jours qui vont venir. Ça m'arrive parfois.

\- Rassurant..."

Elle lui sourit. Elle était vraiment douce avec lui. Il aimait beaucoup ça. Son sourire devint flou et sa vision s'obscurcit.

Lisbon soupira et caressa sa joue. Il venait de se rendormir. Il avait de la barbe et il paraissait tellement perdu. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait compris. Après tout, on lui avait répété l'histoire trois fois avant qu'elle ne l'intègre bien. Cependant, un détail la titillait. Lui aussi avait vu Rose Fate. Les autres se souvenaient juste de son nom, mais c'était tout. Jane se souvenait avoir pris le thé chez Rose, comme elle. Les docteurs lui avaient bien dit, les hallucinations étaient très personnelles. Deux personnes ne pouvaient pas halluciner ensemble à part si... À part s'ils étaient restés conscients ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient influencés. Après tout, si elle avait dit à Jane "Regardez un lapin blanc !", sous l'effet du gaz, il l'aurait certainement vu. Tout cela lui donna mal à la tête. Elle sentait parfois son esprit s'embrumer. Prudemment, elle retourna dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Une semaine plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de gaz dans leur organisme et ils purent enfin sortir. Hightower leur donna quelques jours de récupération. Elle avait confié l'enquête à une autre équipe et elle était d'ailleurs résolue. Néanmoins, Lisbon n'eut le temps de faire qu'un pas dans l'open-space avant qu'une nouvelle enquête ne leur soit attribuée.

"La scène de crime est à quatre heures de route d'ici. J'y vais avec Jane, déclara Lisbon selon son habitude. Cho, Rigsby, allez directement au domicile de notre victime. Van Pelt je vous recontacte."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lisbon se retrouva au volant de sa voiture, Jane sur le siège passager. Le lieu du meurtre n'était accessible que par des petites routes et la pluie qui se mît à tomber les ralentit d'avantage. Dans l'habitacle, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. À vrai dire, ils étaient restés relativement distants depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital.

Depuis une heure maintenant, ils ne captaient même plus la radio et leur portables étaient hors réseau. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un petit village qui ne figuraient même pas sur la carte. Le GPS les avait depuis longtemps abandonné, aussi, ils demandèrent leur chemin aux habitants.

"Oh, mais vous z'êtes pas sur la bonne route, ma p'tite dame !" s'exclama un vieux monsieur.

Il leur expliqua l'itinéraire à suivre et ils achetèrent à manger et à boire avant de repartir.

"Prenez la prochaine à droite, indiqua Jane.

\- Celle-ci ? demanda Lisbon en s'arrêtant devant un chemin cahoteux.

\- Oui, si nous voulons passer dans l'autre vallée, il faut que nous prenions ce chemin.

\- Mais il est complément boueux. Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, dit Jane. Les fossés sur les côtés évacuent l'eau. Roulez lentement."

Lisbon se résigna et s'avança sur le chemin. Les grands arbres les protégèrent un peu de la pluie. S'ils ne se parlaient que peu, l'ambiance n'était pas pesante, bien au contraire. Jane ne faisait pas de pitrerie, il la guidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lisbon l'écoutait sans trop douter. Ils débouchèrent dans l'autre vallée après une bonne heure et la pluie sembla s'intensifier. À présent, ils ne voyaient presque rien.

"Nous devrions nous arrêter, déclara Jane. On n'avance pas et c'est trop dangereux. Tenez, il y a un parking là-bas."

Il lui montra une petite étendue de terre battue sur le bas côté. Elle se gara et coupa le moteur.

"Et si la pluie dure plusieurs jours.

\- On devrait être arrivé depuis au moins trois bonnes heures à présent. Vu la frayeur qu'on a fait à Madeleine la semaine dernière, vous pouvez être sûre qu'elle a déjà lancé une équipe à notre recherche."

Tout en disant cela, il s'était installé un peu plus confortablement, allongeant son fauteuil, les mains derrière la nuque, il ferma les yeux. Elle se surprit à l'observer et des images de ses visions lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne savait pas s'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé, de ses hallucinations. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait eu les mêmes qu'elle. Quand elle était sortie de l'hôpital, elle était retournée à la maison abandonnée. Elle portait un masque bien sûr. Elle l'avait visité et avait été surprise de tomber sur le même salon que dans sa vision. Il était juste très poussiéreux et inhabité, mais c'était bien ici qu'elle avait pris le thé. La véranda était fissurée de toutes parts et donnait sur un jardin. C'était un magnifique jardin abandonné où les allées formaient des dédales. Les roses empiétaient sur le passage et de nombreux animaux sauvages avaient élu domicile. Cependant, elle en trouva de nombreux morts. Ils ne devaient pas résister longtemps au gaz hallucinogène.

À présent, elle en était sûre. Elle s'était déjà baladée dans ce jardin. Cela lui rappelait toutes ses visions. Elle était même tombée sur un étang semblable à celui près de chez eux. Il n'y avait pas de cabane, pas de balançoire, juste le grand arbre et l'étendu d'eau. Après cela, elle était partie. Ou plutôt, elle avait fui.

Depuis cet accident, quelque chose avait changé en elle. En fait, elle avait compris certaines choses. Jane avait changé depuis quelque temps, mais trop prise dans sa routine, elle n'avait pas réalisé. Il ne parlait plus de John le rouge. Il ne parlait plus de vengeance. Il résolvait les meurtres comme avant et elle ne reprenait plus à propos des mêmes choses. Certes, ses plans étaient toujours aussi tordus, mais il était moins insolents et irrespectueux avec les suspects, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Elle soupçonnait qu'il faisait ça pour elle. Dire que Jane s'était assagi aurait été un bien grand mot. En fait, il faisait juste plus attention à elle. Plus attention à ne pas la faire virer, à ne pas lui causer trop d'ennuis. Par ailleurs, il s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité. Auparavant, il restait volontairement en retrait lors d'une arrestation ou d'une poursuite de suspect. Maintenant, elle était obligée de lui ordonner de rester près de la voiture et il ne lui obéissait pas toujours. Elle avait pensé un moment qu'il prenait un certain goût du risque, mais non, ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage c'était de l'inquiétude.

Prendre conscience de tout cela l'avait laissé désorientée.

"Je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir si vous continuez de me fixer ainsi", marmonna le blond sans bouger.

Elle détourna vivement le regard.

"Je ne vous regardais pas, répliqua-t-elle en observant volontairement la pluie tomber.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise foi Lisbon."

Elle ne répondit pas. Après tout, que pouvait-elle dire ? La pluie sembla redoubler.

Le silence se prolongea. Ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, une couverture sur elle, Lisbon somnolait, bercée par la pluie. Elle s'était calmée, mais la nuit était tombée à son tour et il n'était toujours pas question de repartir. Jane dormait toujours. Elle entendait sa respiration régulière et cela l'apaisait. Elle frissonna et finalement s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il ne pleuvait plus, mais la nuit régnait toujours. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite. C'était tellement calme. Un bruit de portière lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

"Venez", fit Jane en passant une main dans son dos.

Il l'aida à sortir, gardant la couverture autour d'elle. Il ferma la voiture et passa son bras autour de sa taille. À moitié réveillée, Lisbon se sentait bien. Tout contre Jane, elle respirait son odeur. Ils marchèrent cinq petites minutes et tombèrent sur une maison éclairée. Une vieille femme se tenait sur le seuil.

"Je vous ai préparé quelque chose à manger. Entrez vous réchauffer, fit-elle.

\- Merci", souffla Jane.

Ils mangèrent une soupe et elle les guida jusqu'à une chambre.

"Avec ce froid, vous auriez pu y rester dans cette voiture. Quelle idée de venir vous perdre ici", fit la vieille femme.

Lisbon n'écouta que peu ce qu'elle racontait. Elle réalisait qu'en effet elle avait froid et le temps qu'elle avait pris à sortir de son lourd sommeil n'était pas pour la rassurer. Jane s'était réveillé avant elle et avait dû voir de la lumière. Il n'avait pas marché sans but le long de la route tout de même ? Lisbon se rendormait à moitié quand Jane la coucha. Il la borda doucement et repoussa une mèche brune de son visage.

"Ça va aller ? interrogea leur hôte.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je n'allais pas vous laissez mourir de froid tout de même. Veillez bien sur elle. Demain, je vous conduirai au village."

Sur ces mots elle les laissa et sortit de la chambre. Jane regarda le canapé dans un coin de la pièce, mais il avait du mal à quitter Lisbon. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, son esprit embrumé et son corps glacé lui avait appris que la température avait chuté. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Lisbon avait les lèvres bleues. Il avait pris sur lui et était sorti. C'était une chance d'être tombé sur une maison. Il avait frappé de toutes ses forces et lui avait expliqué la situation. À présent, elle allait bien. Elle avait repris des couleurs.

Alors qu'il se levait, une main le retint.

"Non, ne part pas. Reste avec moi", murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Il sourit ne sachant pas trop si c'était vraiment à lui qu'elle parlait. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et se libéra délicatement. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, il était chaud, un peu trop peut-être. Cependant, il lui avait donné un médicament au moment du repas. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, tout de moins, il tentait de relativiser. Doucement, il se leva. Elle attrapa sa veste.

"Non je vous en prie, Jane. Ne partez pas, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pas vous, pas vous, souffla-t-elle en frissonnant.

\- Je ne pars pas", assura-t-il en se rasseyant.

Il posa une main sur son front et son visage se ferma. Oui, elle avait de la fièvre et elle faudrait quelques heures avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il la rallongea avec des paroles rassurantes et caressa ses cheveux. Cela la calma et elle parut s'endormir. Il essaya de libérer son autre main qu'elle tenait fermement, mais rien n'y fit. Elle l'attira même un peu plus à elle et marmonna son nom. Oui c'était bien de lui qu'elle rêvait. Le plus doucement possible, il passa au-dessus d'elle et s'allongea de l'autre côté. Peut-être qu'elle le tuerait demain, mais ce soir, elle avait trop besoin de lui. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, elle vint se pelotonner contre son torse et soupira de bien être. Il continua à caresser ses cheveux et s'endormit à son tour.

Lisbon se sentait particulièrement bien ce matin là. Elle était en sécurité, elle avait chaud. Elle se lova un peu plus contre Jane et réalisa à ce moment que oui, elle était à moitié allongée sur Jane. Brusquement, elle se décala et elle eut froid. Elle sortit de la chambre le plus vite possible, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait.

"Bonjour, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Vous avez l'air plus en forme qu'hier."

La vieille dame lui expliqua la situation autour d'un bon café et Lisbon en était aux remerciements quand Jane descendit à son tour. Il vit sa partenaire baisser la tête et il sut qu'elle se souvenait de cette nuit. Comme promis, leur hôte les conduisit jusqu'au prochain village. Ils purent contacter et rassurer l'équipe et Hightower. Un passant leur indiqua la route à prendre pour le prochain village où l'équipe locale viendrait les chercher dans l'après midi si le temps le permettait. Il ne pleuvait plus mais le temps était assez instable. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure de route et ils arrivèrent assez vite au village. Ils mangèrent dans le restaurant du coin et c'est à cet instant que l'orage éclata. Ils étaient toujours aussi silencieux, mais une certaine gêne s'était installée à présent.

"Vous croyez qu'ils vont pouvoir venir nous chercher ? fit Lisbon. La scène de crime doit être inondée en plus. Avec nos portables qui ne captent pas, nous n'avons eu aucune information.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Jane. Mais il y a une auberge un peu plus haut, nous avons un endroit où dormir, c'est déjà ça."

Lisbon opina avec en mémoire, son comportement de cette nuit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le supplier ? Et Jane avait cédé. C'était un gentleman, elle le savait. Il avait du vouloir dormir sur le canapé et elle l'en avait empêché. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il la tenait serrée contre lui. Elle ne lui avait fait aucune remarque et n'avait rien dit à propos de cette nuit. Elle n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire d'ailleurs. Tout était de sa faute. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cela la bouleversait autant.

Peut-être que cela lui rappelait un peu trop ses visions ?

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si je coupe trop au bon moment, mais sinon le chapitre est bien trop long par rapport aux autres XD. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec celui-là j'ai du mal à trouver le bon moment pour changer de chapitre. Bref, j'espère que ce retour à la réalité vous va. Oui je sais, je suis repartie dans une histoire où sont perdus au milieu de nulle part. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi. Décidément vous devez vous dire que je ne sais pas grand chose. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce sont les personnages qui choisissent pour moi. Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche en tout cas, je poste la suite mardi. Bises !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Jane mangeait tranquillement son dessert. Pour lui tout était plus clair et il se posait moins de questions. Il observa Lisbon se perdre dans ses pensées. Maintenant, il en était presque sûr. Elle avait eu les mêmes visions que lui. Elle avait vu son avenir avec lui. Tout dans son comportement l'indiquait. Il avait pris du temps avant de se souvenir de son hallucination, un peu plus de temps à déduire par ce que Lisbon voulait bien lui dire que ce qu'ils avaient vu était très proche.

Lui aussi était retourné à la maison et il avait compris. Ils n'avaient pas été inconscients et donc chacun de leur côté, ils avaient juste déliré ensemble en s'influençant. Ce que ça voulait dire était bien plus compliqué à interpréter. Ils voulaient le bonheur de leur amis, ça c'était certain. Mais toutes leurs visions d'eux ensemble et avec des enfants ne démontraient pas une envie commune ? Avaient-ils tous les deux envie d'être ensemble ?

Bien sûr, il y avait le soucis Hightower, mais dans leurs visions le problème était habilement contourné puisqu'ils ne travaillaient plus pour le CBI. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. En tout cas, au FBI ils pouvaient être ensemble. Au fond, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'influencer à ce point, elle devait le vouloir au moins autant que lui.

Doucement, il posa une main sur la sienne. Tous ses actes devaient lui crier son envie d'être avec elle, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'accident avait comme enlevé un voile.

Elle sursauta et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"La pluie et l'orage semblent s'être aggravés. Rejoignons l'auberge, nous contacterons Madeleine de là-bas."

Elle opina et ils sortirent. Pourquoi laissait-elle sa main dans la sienne ? Elle n'en avait pas conscience certainement. Dehors, un vent violent les fit frissonner et il se rapprocha d'elle. La voiture était de l'autre côté de la rue, mais le temps d'y arriver ils seraient trempés. Jane lui sourit et elle haussa les épaules. Elle semblait s'être reprise. Elle sortit ses clés et lui sourit à son tour. Ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture en riant. Effectivement, ils étaient trempés en refermant les portières. Ils en riaient encore lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'auberge. Ils étaient les seuls clients. Le couple les laissa utiliser le réseau sans soucis et ils réussirent après plusieurs essais infructueux à contacter Hightower.

"Agent Lisbon ? Vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui, fit cette-dernière.

\- L'orage va s'intensifier. Ne bougez pas du village. L'équipe arrivera plutôt demain d'après ce que j'ai compris."

Lisbon soupira. Elle détestait l'inaction.

"Nous ne bougeons pas", assura-t-elle.

Jane se leva pour aller observer l'orage.

"Jane ?" appela Hightower.

Elle attendait confirmation de sa part également. Lisbon le tira par la manche, le faisant se rasseoir.

"Oui, oui. Je ne quitterai pas Lisbon une seconde", assura-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle frissonna et reporta bien vite son attention sur Hightower. Elle raccrocha après quelques secondes et partit prévenir leurs hôtes. Jane la suivit comme il l'avait promis. Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de réclamer une chambre pour deux, bien heureusement, mais elle savait au regard qu'il avait fait, que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. En fait, il aurait bien aimé l'embêter ainsi, mais ce serait jouer avec le feu. Si elle le suivait, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. C'était vrai, Lisbon ne l'encourageait pas dans ses plans tordus, mais son comportement habituel suffisait largement. Aussi, il avait opté pour la sécurité.

Conscients de leur arrivée un peu trop soudaine, ils aidèrent leurs hôtes à préparer le repas. Monsieur et Madame Rips étaient très affables et cela les mit très à l'aise. Jane était en train de couper les légumes tandis que Lisbon mettait la table lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre, et ils retrouvèrent dans le noir.

"Ce n'est rien, fit Mme Rips, une femme d'une certaine âge aux cheveux bruns argentés. Les plombs ont dû sauter. Nous avons des bougies dans le tiroir juste à votre droit Monsieur Jane."

Jane les trouva sans mal. Mme Rips prit les allumettes et une faible lueur les éclaira.

"J'ai des bougies dans toute la maison, nous allons les allumer", dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Bien vite, une douce ambiance se créa.

"Jake va peut être avoir besoin d'aide."

Bougie à la main, ils la suivirent jusqu'au garage.

"Ah, fit son mari. Un peu de lumière, voilà qui me comble."

Il leur sourit et il tenta de remettre le courant.

"Non, le problème doit être général. Tant pis, nous n'aurons pas d'électricité ce soir.

\- Heureusement que vous avez pris une bonne douche bien chaude en arrivant, fit remarquer sa femme.

\- Oui, merci Madame Rips.

\- Oh non, fit cette-dernière. Pas de Madame Rips. Je m'appelle Éléonore, mais appelez moi Ellie."

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et repartit avec son mari avec le salon. Lisbon se tourna vers Jane et vit à la lueur de la bougie qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle. Alors, c'était vrai ? Il avait vu les mêmes visions qu'elle sinon il ne serait pas aussi surpris. Puis une autre idée germa dans son esprit.

"Est-ce qu'on délire encore ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Cela le fit rire. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur sa hanche.

"Quoi ?! Jane !" fit-elle avec énervement.

Pourtant, elle ne haussa pas la voix, bien au contraire. Elle chuchotait presque.

"Non, je ne crois pas."

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et elle sentit le mur froid derrière elle. Elle voyait la flamme de la bougie vaciller dans ses yeux noirs. Ils étaient pourtant si bleus habituellement. Elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres et ne pût s'empêcher de baisser son regard jusqu'à elles.

"Tout va bien ? demanda Éléonore, les faisant sursauter.

\- Oui", répondit précipitamment Lisbon en se dégageant.

Jane la suivit de près.

"Vous voyez, chuchota Jane à son oreille. Si c'était une hallucination, personne ne serait venu nous arrêter."

Elle ne dit rien et heureusement leurs hôtes parvinrent à détendre l'atmosphère au cours du repas. Ils mangèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient consommer sans cuisson et ce fut malgré tout très bon. Au moment de se coucher, Lisbon ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle repensait aux hallucinations qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Elles pouvaient signifier beaucoup de choses. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle pouvaient révéler une envie profonde, notre inconscient bien souvent. Cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait sortir avec Jane ? Elle avait toujours repoussé cette idée. Après tout, ce n'était pas toléré au CBI. Et puis, Jane était insupportable, enfin c'était vrai encore quelques mois auparavant.

"Ça va aller ? demanda Jane alors qu'elle restait immobile devant sa chambre. Vous voulez peut-être que je vienne dormir avec vous", fit le blondinet avec un sourire.

Elle grogna. Non, rectification, il était encore insupportable. Ou alors c'était elle qui avait changé ? Elle soupira et se recula un peu en voyant qu'il s'était rapproché.

"Tout va bien ?"

Cette fois-ci il paraissait vraiment inquiet et elle décide de se jeter à l'eau.

"Jane, chez Rose Fate, vous avez eu les mêmes visions que moi n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien et il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

"Pas exactement, mais dans les grandes lignes, oui, je le pense aussi."

Lisbon baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

"Ellie, Gabriel et...

\- Rose, compléta Jane.

\- Notre première vision était...

\- Ellie et moi, chez nous. Elle faisait de la balançoire. À mon tour, notre dernière vision ?

\- Nos enfants se préparaient pour leur bal de fin d'année. C'était assez drôle à voir.

\- Oui en effet, approuva Jane. Dites moi, quelle scène vous a le plus touché ?"

Elle soupira et parut réfléchir un moment. Il pensait au passage avec sa mère. Cependant, ce ne fut pas son choix.

"C'est la scène à l'hôpital lorsque je suis sur le point d'accoucher. Je... c'est ce qui m'a le plus touché je crois. J'ai hésité avec mes retrouvailles avec Ellie, mais à ce moment, tout me paraissait tellement surréaliste, tellement faux."

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle s'était habituée à l'idée d'être en couple avec lui petit à petit.

"Le médecin a dit que ces visions venaient de notre inconscient. Elles ne font que relever nos désirs. Alors vous croyez..."

Elle avait juste murmuré ces mots. Il le sentait encore un peu perdu dans sa réflexion. Elle était tellement vulnérable à cet instant. Elle qui ne baissait que rarement sa garde. Cet accident l'avait beaucoup ébranlé. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il avait lever le voile sur ses sentiments. Doucement, il releva son menton. Elle sembla réaliser et elle pensa à se libérer, mais son regard croisa le sien. Il était si sérieux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous désirez Teresa ?"

Elle hoqueta. C'était une bonne question. Que désirait-elle ? Oh bien sûr, ses visions donnaient envie. Elles montraient un avenir presque idéal, mais rien ne se passerait peut-être ainsi. Tout était à faire et...

Elle sentit les lèvres de Jane contre les siennes. Son flux de pensées s'arrêta soudainement et une alarme se déclencha dans son cerveau puis plus rien. Le vide total. Elle se perdit, répondant éperdument à son baiser. Lorsqu'il la laissa respirer, il s'éloigna brusquement.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Vous... vous êtes perdue et j'abuse de..."

Elle se surprit à sourire. Jane était maladroit et elle le trouva profondément humain. Un Jane bien plus humain, c'était ce qu'il était devenu depuis quelques mois, enfin l'impression qu'elle en avait. Ses inquiétudes, sa façon de se comporter, Jane montrait moins son côté médium. Celui-là même qui lui collait à la peau dans son objectif de vengeance, celui qui le rendait presque cruel parfois. Non, à présent, Jane avait un autre objectif. Et il devait être très important pour lui si cela l'amenait à se débarrasser ainsi de sa carapace.

Il arrêta ses excuses, comprenant qu'il s'enfonçait et fronça les sourcils en la voyant sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et vous, que désirez-vous Patrick ?"

Il détourna le regard. Là tout de suite ? Il avait bien une réponse, mais...

Elle réduisit l'espace entre eux et comme Jane venait de le faire, elle l'embrassa. Tendrement, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et il sentit son corps s'appuyer contre le sien. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et bientôt remontèrent le long de son dos pour la presser un peu plus contre lui. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et un léger gémissement s'échappa. Cela le rendit fou. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à la porte, tourna la poignée et la fit entrer.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Au fait j'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub, j'ai publié une nouvelle fanfiction Mentalist ! Elle s'appelle Malade et autres délires. Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites, je parle encore de délires, je n'y peux rien, ça me vient comme ça XD bref je vous laisse aller voir. Bisous !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Titre : Du délire à la réalité**

 **Genre : Romance/Surnaturel**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Lors d'une visite chez un potentiel suspect, l'équipe se retrouve mystérieusement victime d'hallucinations. Entre passé et futur, ils vont voyager au sein de scénettes que je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

 _Elle réduisit l'espace entre eux et comme Jane venait de le faire, elle l'embrassa. Tendrement, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et il sentit son corps s'appuyer contre le sien. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et bientôt remontèrent le long de son dos pour la presser un peu plus contre lui. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et un léger gémissement s'échappa. Cela le rendit fou. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à la porte, tourna la poignée et la fit entrer._

"Toi, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, tu es tout ce que je désire."

Elle s'écarta quelque peu. Les bougies qu'ils venaient de déposer sur le meuble de l'entrée rendaient l'atmosphère très intime. Elle sentit une vague de sentiments tous plus intenses les uns que les autres l'étreindre. C'était cela l'objectif ? Elle. Une sombre pensée l'assaillit alors.

"Et votre femme, votre fille ? Votre vengeance ?"

Il posa deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Lisbon, il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas cet accident qui m'influence, loin de là. Ça m'a juste permis de comprendre mes sentiments. Ces sentiments ça fait longtemps que je les ressens. Et... ça fait aussi longtemps à présent que ma famille est morte. Quoi que je fasse, elles ne reviendront pas. Je ne peux rien faire pour elles. Me venger serait un acte purement égoïste et... enfin je prêche une convertie, non ? Vous avez passé tellement d'heures à essayer de me convaincre d'abandonner ce projet. C'est fait. Je..."

Il fut coupé à nouveau par ses lèvres. Douce et impatiente à la fois, elle l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit et il fut surpris de constater qu'elle pleurait.

"Teresa, murmura-t-il en caressant son dos. Ne pleurez pas, je...

\- Je pleurs de joie... sanglota-t-elle en le libérant.

Elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes et il revit Ellie sur la tombe de Charlotte. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Il entreprit lui-même de sécher ses larmes et déposa une série de baisers papillons sur son visage. Cela la fit rire et elle noua des doigts aux siens. Elle aussi, elle savait ce qu'elle désirait à présent. Il était insupportable et manipulateur. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire son intéressant. Il manquait souvent de la faire virer et elle avait dû s'excuser une bonne centaine de fois suite à ses propos déplacés. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle l'avait tout d'abord trouvé profondément attachant, vulnérable sous son masque. Elle avait eu envie de l'aider. Ils étaient devenus amis, partenaires. Elle avait confiance en lui. Et puis, elle avait senti d'autres sentiments se développer. Elle les avait soigneusement enfermé au fond d'elle-même et avait continué à agir comme d'habitude. Il y avait juste une limite à ne pas franchir et l'argument principal était tout trouver : Jane aimait sa femme et sa fille. Il n'était là que pour les venger. L'équipe n'était qu'un outil pour lui. Enfin jusqu'à récemment.

Aujourd'hui, elle voyait la limite qu'elle avait dressée s'écrouler comme un château de cartes sous le vent.

"Alors, si la vengeance ne vous intéresse plus. Si vous êtes restés au CBI, c'était pour...

\- Pour vous, compléta Jane. Oui, je crois bien. Peut-être aussi que je ne saurais pas quoi faire si je quittais le CBI."

Elle sourit.

"Jane, vous êtes sincère ?

\- Bien sûr, ça fait tellement longtemps que je travaille au CBI, si je...

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, coupa la brune, amusée néanmoins.

\- Oh, ça."

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion qu'elle classa dans la catégorie "secondes de suspense" et répondit.

"Oui, très sérieux. Je vous aime Teresa."

Elle entendit sa voix trembler et sa propre respiration se coupa.

"Je vous aime et ça me fait terriblement peur."

Cette fois, elle en était sûre. Il était sincère. Elle éprouva le besoin de le rassurer alors elle le serra dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et soupira. Elle le sentit se détendre. Et là, un autre problème s'imposa dans son esprit.

"Jane ?

\- Hum... ?" fit-il dans son cou.

Elle frissonna.

"On a un autre problème. Si on se met en couple...

\- Oh..."

Il prit un air malicieux, s'écartant un peu d'elle.

"Quoi ?

\- Si ? Alors vous acceptez de nous laisser une chance."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le Jane insupportable revenait au galop. Elle tenta vainement de lui répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'embrassa avec impatience et elle sentit le lit contre ses genoux. Déséquilibrée, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et se retint à lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit et elle rit en entendant Jane rire.

"Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable", murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il lui fit un sourire complètement déloyal selon elle. Elle se sentit fondre et oublia totalement le fameux problème en question. Jane savoura sa victoire et trouva bien vite que son chemisier, quoi que très joli sur elle, était vraiment de trop. Il lui fit remarquer et elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vrai gosse. Elle l'enleva elle-même sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire mutin sur le visage.

"Teresa, c'est..."

Elle le coupa et le renversa sur le dos.

"C'est ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant le chemiser, à cheval au-dessus de lui.

Mais Jane semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler. Il se mît assis la faisant glisser sur ses genoux, tout contre lui, et l'embrassa avidement.

Ils ne dormirent que peu cette nuit là. Lisbon était allongée nue contre Jane quand elle se souvint du problème.

"Patrick ?" fit-elle d'une voix à moitié endormie.

Il caressait doucement son dos et suspendit sa main, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

"Hightower", souffla-t-elle.

Il rit.

"Oui ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de penser à Madeleine là tout de suite.

\- Jane ! reprocha Lisbon, se serrant néanmoins un peu plus contre lui. Les relations entre collègues sont interdits au CBI.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment ton collègue, je suis consultant.

\- Je pense que ça ne changera rien pour elle."

Il réfléchit, recommençant ses caresses.

"J'ai une solution long terme.

\- Quitter le CBI ?

\- Oui, mais attendons un peu de voir comment les choses évoluent."

Lisbon approuva. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de quitter le CBI.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas quitter le CBI", souffla Jane en jouant avec ses doigts.

Elle sourit. Il devait lire ses pensées.

"Pour le court terme, nous pouvons parfaitement lui cacher.

\- Ne rien lui dire ? interrogea-t-elle en se soulevant un peu pour le regarder.

\- Oui."

Elle rit et se reposa sur son torse.

"Je n'ai pas de doutes pour toi, mais tu sais que je suis la plus mauvaise menteuse que la terre ait porté."

Il pouffa.

"Au moins ça, oui. Tu peux agir comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs mon comportement ne changera pas et je sais que le tien non plus. Il faudra juste faire attention à notre distance physique."

Lisbon soupira. Cela allait encore être simple. Jane aimait tellement l'embêter. Elle savait d'avance que ça ne s'arrêterait plus aux paroles à présent. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, elle sentit ses doigts glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Elle frissonna sous ses caresses et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, assez pour voir son sourire. Une sourire exaspérant. Il en faisait exprès. Oui décidément, il était vraiment insupportable. Elle ne savait pas si ça fonctionnerait, s'ils finiraient par se marier ou s'ils auraient des enfants. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait être avec Jane au moins autant que lui. Cela ne serait certainement pas facile, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle l'embrassa doucement, lui faisant cesser son manège et reposa la tête contre son torse.

"Au fait, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, souffla le blond dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est un très joli prénom Éléonore."

Elle avait dit ça presque banalement, sur le sujet de la conversation. Il sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Oui, c'est un très joli prénom", approuva Jane avant de l'embrasser.

En effet, et lorsque quelques années plus tard, ils choisiraient d'appeler leur fille ainsi, ils réaliseraient que jamais ils ne sauraient lequel des deux avait véritablement choisi ce prénom. Et lorsque Ellie leur poserait la question, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils devraient se mettre d'accord pour ne pas lui avouer que tout partait de l'inhalation d'un gaz hallucinogène et de la série de visions qui en découlait.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je vais peut-être poster quelques chapitres bonus avec de nouvelles visions pour le plaisir, mais cette histoire est terminée. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi. Je vous aime fort et à bientôt !**

 **Au fait, je rappelle que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic : Malade et autres délires. Si vous voulez aller voir. Bisous !**


End file.
